The Road to El Dorado Avatar Style
by Terranova210486
Summary: Zuko and Sokka are two con-artists who find the legendary lost city El Dorado and are mistaken for gods. But when the city is threatened by the evil high priest Ozai, they and their new friends must save the day. Zutara and Taang. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Creation of El Dorado

Here's my first Avatar fanfic, hope you enjoy!

Cast:

Tulio – Zuko

Miguel – Sokka

Altivo – Appa

Chel – Katara (Note: In this fanfic, Katara and Sokka are not related).

Extras – Toph and Aang

Chief Tannabok - Iroh

Tzekel-Kan – Ozai

Cortez – Zhao

Bibo – Momo

Chapter 1:

Many ages ago, there were two gods riding on a flying bison.

_**Our glorious city**_

_**Was built by the divinities**_

_**By gods who saw fit**_

_**To bestow**_

The two gods swirl their hands around and use they're magic to create the world, causing tree, grass and animals to spring out from the ground.

_**The gift of a paradise**_

_**Peaceful and harmonious upon**_

Two flying lemurs sniff each other, and then go into a nearby bush. The bush shakes and out come their offspring playing happily.

_**Us mere mortals below.**_

The two gods seem happy with their handiwork and give each other the thumbs up.

_**And made El Dorado**_

Then they combined their powers and sent a beam of energy into the water, causing a golden stream to go down the river and over a water fall.

_**The magnificent and golden**_

_**One thousand years ago**_

The golden water then forms into golden temples, rising one level after another.

_**El Dorado**_

_**El Dorado**_

_**El Dora-a-a-a-do**_

Well, here's chapter one, sorry it's so short; I get around to the next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Loaded Dice

I forgot to put this in chapter one, so I'll say it now; I don't own Avatar and I don't own Dreamworks 'The Road to El Dorado', so for the love of God, don't sue!

Enjoy. Warning: Some characters will be OOC (Out Of Character).

Chapter 2: Loaded Dice

Many, many years later, in a Earth Kingdom port town, people were gathering around to see a Fire Nation admiral named Zhao. The admiral had two long sideburns and was riding an armoured bison named Appa (_A/N: Appa will be a lot smaller in this fic unlike the show, and he can't fly_). Everyone cheered as he took a goblet of water from a nearby fountain.

"Today, we sail to conquer the New World…for the Four Nations, for glory, for gold!" Zhao announced as he raised his goblet into the air.

The crowd went wild after that and someone yelled; "Viva Zhao!"

Several Firebenders then shot some fireballs into the air like fireworks, startling Appa and causing Zhao to spill his goblet. The admiral just glared at the bison for a moment before saying, "Appa! Eyes forward!"

He then tossed the goblet behind him, where it hit wanted poster showing two young men. One of them (Sokka) had a wolf-tail hair cut and another (Zuko) had scar on the left side of his face.

In an ally way not too far from where Zhao was giving his speech, the two boys were doing what they did best. The firebender with black hair and golden eyes wearing some red clothes (_Season 3 ep.13_) was Zuko. His partner-in-crime and best friend was a Water Tribe boy named Sokka, who was wearing some blue clothes. Together, these two earned a reputation as the best con-artists around, and were wanted for lying, gambling, cheating and betting. Right now they were betting against a pirate captain and his crew.

"Seven!" Zuko cried happily as his red dice rolled to his lucky number seven and he wins the gold that was betted.

"All right!" happily exclaimed Sokka, seeing his friend win.

"Yes!" Zuko said to Sokka, "Partner! Ha-ha!"

They gave each other a high five and Sokka started to play on his cuatro and they both started to sing.

Sokka: **Tons of gold for you,**

"Hey!" yelled out the Pirate Captain.

Zuko: **Tons of gold for me,**

"Hey!"

Sokka & Zuko: **Tons of gold for we!**

"Hey!" the Pirate Captain called out again, causing the two friends to stop dancing and turn around. "One more roll!" the captain said.

Zuko and Sokka just smiled at each other as Sokka finished a note. "Uh, guys," Zuko said to them, "You're broke! You've got nothing to bet with!"

"Oh, yeah? I've got this!" said the pirate as he showed them an old map. "A map!"

"A map?" Zuko repeats in disinterest.

"A map!" Sokka repeated with excitement.

"A map of the wonders of the New World." The captain explains.

"Wow! Let's take a look at it." Sokka said before he takes the map for a closer look. "Uh, Zuko!" Sokka cried taking Zuko by the sleeve. Zuko falls to Sokka and hits the map with his face. The map shows an imprint of his face as the firebender recovered.

"Excuse us, for one moment please." Zuko said to the pirates as he snapped the map make to normal. The two look at the map.

"Zuko, look!" Sokka said to Zuko as the map hid their faces. "El Dorado, the city of gold! This could be our destiny, our _fate!_"

Zuko just glared at his friend. "Sokka, if I believed in fate, I wouldn't be playing with loaded dice!" And to prove his point, he opened his hand, and the dice landed on seven.

Sokka's lower lip quivered. Zuko rolled his eyes. "Not with the face…" he begged. Then Sokka, stopped pouting and started showing cute anime eyes. "No!" Zuko protested. Sokka then gives a scowl and then batted his eyelashes. "No!" Zuko repeated, which forced Sokka to pant with his hands out like a dog.

"I said: one more roll!" yelled the Pirate Captain as he took the map from them. "My map, against your cash."

Sokka looked pleadingly at Zuko. Zuko just sighed and said: "All right, captain, you're on."

"NOT with those!" the pirate said as he placed his hand in front of Zuko's face. "This time we use _my_ dice." He added pulling out his pair of dice from his pocket.

Zuko just blinked at the dice for a few short seconds, unsure what to say. "Ummm…"

"Got a problem with that?" the pirate asked.

Zuko shook his head frantically as he shoved his dice into his pocket and snatched the non-loaded dice from the captain. He turned to his friend, and made the motion of the throat slash, while whispering; "I'm going to kill you!"

Sokka looked around nervously, before pointing to himself and mouthing the word _Me?_

Zuko then began shaking his dice frantically; while Sokka had already started playing his instrument. "Come on baby, daddy needs that crappy map!" Zuko muttered. Sokka keeps playing and comes close to a girl named Ty Lee, who just blushed and giggled at the young man's attention. Zuko then noticed a female bounty hunter named Jun and showed her his dice. Jun just raised her nose and walked off, in which Zuko then angrily blew a kiss to his dice. "Stop that!" the firebender shouted to Sokka. Sokka stopped and put on a nervous grin.

Then Zuko threw his dice as he yelled; "Show me seven!" As soon as the dice landed, one of them ended up on four, while the remaining dice kept spinning. Zuko covered his eyes in case of humiliation and loss, while everyone else in the alley just watched intently. The spinning dice finally stops and lands on a three, showing seven all together.

Zuko peeked out of his hand to see his dice. "Seven!" he said happily.

"All right!" added Sokka, glade to see that their luck still held.

"Seven!" Zuko said again as the Pirate Captain slumped in defeat and Sokka happily took the map from the rather large pile of gold. "There it is!" Zuko added while gathering the gold. "Well, it was nice doing business with you." Suddenly, Zuko's dice fell out of his pockets and landed on seven. The pirate slammed his fist down and saw the dice move but landed on seven again.

"I knew it!" the pirate shouted. Zuko takes back the dice as Sokka played suspenseful music on his custro. "Your dice are loaded!" the captain added. The rest of his crew then began to turn nasty, and readied their weapons.

Sokka plays suspenseful music again before Zuko grabbed his custro and stopped him. "You gave me loaded dice?" he hissed to Sokka. He backed away from Sokka angrily. He then bumped into a Fire Nation guard, who was glaring at him. "He gave me loaded dice," Zuko said pointing to Sokka, "Guard, arrest him!"

"You dare to impugn my honour? He was the one cheating!" Sokka said as he pushed Zuko aside. "Arrest him! He tricked all of these sailors and took their money!"

"Oh, now I'm the thief?" Zuko asked.

"Yes!" replied Sokka.

"Take a look in the mirror, pal!" Zuko says as he shoved Sokka's face into the guard's armour, showing his reflection.

"You better give that money back, or I'll-" Sokka said as he turned to an Earth Kingdom guard. "En garde!" He shouted as he took the guard's sword and pointed it a Zuko. Everyone gasped!

"En garde yourself," Zuko said as he backed to another Earth Kingdom guard, "I will give you the honour of a quick a painless death." He pulled out a dagger from the guard's belt. No one seemed impressed with Zuko's small weapon. "But not with that," Zuko added as he placed the dagger back and brought out a sword instead, "we'll fight fairly!"

The two boys began to fight, pushing their sabers against each other.

"Any last words?" Zuko asked.

"I will cut you to ribbons," Sokka replied.

"Such mediocrity," Zuko said as he and Sokka backed away from each other, while still pointing their swords at each other. "Let your sword do the talking!"

"I will." Sokka said as they continued fighting. "It will be loquacious to a fault."

"Ha! Take that!" Zuko cried taking swipes at Sokka, but he dodged out of the way, knocking over a nearby table. "You…mincing, prancing twit!"

He then lures Sokka to a nearby house. Sokka walks on some piled cargo and lands on the roof.

"You fight like my sister!" Sokka mocked.

"I _fought_ you're sister!" Zuko corrected, coming on to the roof. "That's a compliment! Braggart!"

"Heathen!" Sokka countered.

Zuko then lost his footing and slipped on the roof, landing on his back. But they continued on fighting.

"Not the face, not the face!" Zuko whispered.

Sokka then flips Zuko's sword out of his hand and catches it. He then points his sword at Zuko's throat. The crowd began cheering, until…

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've decided it's a draw!" announced Zuko as he got up.

Sokka then threw the swords down to the ground, before adding; "Thank you for having us, you were a great audience. See you soon."

The two guards tried get their swords, but Zuko used his firebending to create a ring of fire around the two weapons.

"Adios!" Zuko said to them. Then he and Sokka go down the roof and landed on the ground with everyone knowing it was a trick to escape.

**End of chapter…**

Well, here's my second chapter, I'll get to the rest later, because this fanfic stuff is harder then it looks. Anyway , read and review!


	3. Chapter 3: Stowaways

Sorry for the long delay, here's chapter 3!

Zuko and Sokka fell to the ground on the other side of the house.

"Congratulations, you're very good." Sokka commented.

"No. That was good." Zuko also commented.

"Very-" Sokka was about to say, but was cut off when they hear heavy breathing. They turn their heads and their eyes then widen to see a very angry Komodo Rhino. The horned creature growled at the two boys as it got ready to charge.

"We really should have kept those swords." Sokka said nervously.

"Yeah." Zuko agreed, equally nervous. "I've got a plan."

"Well, what is it?" Sokka asked.

"Uh, well, you…pet it."

"Alright." Sokka said as he reached his hand out to the Fire Nation mount.

"And I'll…**Run!**" Zuko screamed as he ran for his life. Sokka quickly gets up and follows him.

"Oh, well, thanks a lot!" Sokka snapped as they ran away from the Rhino. The two boys quickly climbed over a fence, before the Komodo Rhino smashed it to tiny pieces. They ran down a street before running into the pirates they cheated.

"There they are!" the Pirate Captain shouted. But upon seeing the rhino, they turned a different direction and went to hide. The rhino continues to chase Sokka and Zuko though.

As the two boys tried to outrun the rhino down a deserted street, they saw a group of Dai Li agents blocking their way. With doors on either side of them, they ran sideways into the doors. A woman screamed as they exited behind Dai Li. "Bye, thank you!" Sokka called to the women inside the house.

The Dai Li turned around to see what the boys were running from, and were immediately plowed over by the Rhino. The two boys then jumped over some people and swing over to another roof with some rope used to hang out laundry. Several Yu Yan Archers fired at them, but thankfully missed the boys by mere inches.

The two friends then came across the edge of the rooftop. They look down and see two water filled barrels directly below them.

"I bet we can make that!" Sokka said to Zuko.

Zuko looked over his shoulder and saw several Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom soldiers coming towards them. "Two gold coins says we can't." he said.

"You're on!" Sokka shouted. At the word 'on', Sokka pushed his friend off the roof and then jumped himself. The two boys screamed all the way down, before landing safely into the barrels.

"You lose." Sokka laughed from his barrel. Zuko just grumbled as he tossed him two gold coins from his barrel. Then the two partners placed the lids onto their barrels, covering themselves up. But the barrels that contained them were sent to board a ship. They were on a platform that was lifted into the air by a nearby crane.

"What's happening here?" Zuko asked inside.

"We're both in barrels. That's the full extent of my knowledge." Sokka explained.

The crew on the ship take the barrels and roll them to a nearby wall. A cork pops out from each of them, as the two con-artists gasped for air.

"Sokka, we have to move fast," Zuko said, "on three, we jump out and head for the dock."

"Good idea. The sooner the better." Sokka said.

"One, two, three-" both of them said, but then two pirates placed a trunk on the barrel tops as Zuko and Sokka tried to lift them. "Th-three!" They strained and groaned trying to lift it off. "Three! Oh! Three!" As they strained, the ironclad ship continued out to sea.

**Later that night:**

The ship was still sailing, and the two friends were still trying to get out of the barrels. "Uh, you ready?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Sokka replied.

"Okay. One more time. Let's go." Zuko said back. Unknown to them, two of the pirates moved the trunk out of the way.

"One, two, three!" the boys cried and finally lifted the tops. But then they saw all the pirates watching them. The very same pirates they conned earlier that day. Sokka and Zuko paused for a moment.

"Okay," Sokka said laughing nervously, "What are the chances?"

"Excuse us," Zuko said as the pirates came closer to him and Sokka, "Okay, we're out of here."

"Who ordered the, uh, peaches?" Sokka asked.

A few minutes later, Zuko and Sokka were locked up in metal cuffs that were fire proof and then dragged into a cabin. They landed on the ground, just behind a shadowy figure, but they both recognised him immediately.

"Zhao…" Sokka whispered fearfully.

The admiral had his back against them, speaking through clenched teeth. "My crew," he growled, "were as carefully chosen as the disciples of the Avatar." He turned around, cracking his knuckles threateningly. "And I will _not_ tolerate stowaways…"

Both boys visibly gulped.

"You will be flogged," the man continued, "And then when we pull into Kiyoshi Island to resupply, Agni willing, you will be flogged some more. And then enslaved to the sugar plantations for the rest of your miserable little lives." He then turned to his crew. "To the brig." He commanded.

Zuko paled, but Sokka looked incredibly happy.

"All right! Kiyoshi!" he said stupidly.

Then the guards grabbed them by the cuffs, taking them away.

Boy, how are the guys gonna get out of this mess? Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4: Jailbreak

The next day Appa was just lying about on the deck of the ironclad ship, completely bored. Then a man carrying a bowl of cabbages came out of the galley.

"Hey, Appa, how are you doing?" the Cabbage Man asked. The bison tried to get one of the cabbages, but the man kept the bowl out reach. "Ah-ta-ta! None for you, you're on half rations. Orders from Zhao himself."

Appa groans from this news, feeling very hungry already.

A cabbage fell from the bowl as the man walked off. It fell into an opening of the brig.

In the brig, Sokka and Zuko are inside as Sokka lays on the ground rather bored. "Ow!" Sokka cried as the cabbage bonks him on the head. He picked it up and looked at Zuko, who was continuously banging his head on the wall to think. "So, uh," Sokka asked Zuko, "How's the- How's the escape plan coming?"

Zuko stopped and turned to Sokka. His head was already beginning to bruise up. "All right. All right. Wait!" Zuko said to him, "I'm getting something." Zuko then bangs his head again a few more times and stops, coming with an idea. "Yeah." Zuko said and turns to Sokka, "Okay! Here's the plan. In the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions…"

"Yeah?" Sokka asked, hoping for more info.

"Hijack one of those steam-powered boats," Zuko continued, "And then we sail back to the Earth Kingdom, or any of the other Four Nations, like there's no tomorrow!"

Sokka look at his friend oddly. "Back to the Earth Kingdom, yeah?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah," Zuko replied.

"In a steam-powered boat."

"You got it!"

"Great. Sensational," Sokka said before asking, "And that-that's your plan, is it?"

"That's pretty much it."

"Well, I like it!" Sokka smiled happily, "So, how do we get on deck?"

Sokka looks at Zuko eagerly as the firebender thinks for a moment. "Umm," Zuko was saying, "In the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions; hijack one of those steam-powered- "

"Oh, great!" Sokka said sarcastically, knowing Zuko doesn't have a plan to get on deck.

"Okay, what's your idea, smart guy?!" Zuko yelled to him angrily.

"Wh-Wh-What do you mean?" Sokka asked defensively, "Don't ask me that! You're the one with all the plans."

Sokka then hears Appa groaning in hunger.

"Hang on, I have an idea." Sokka said. "Uh, come on. Gimme me a boost."

Suddenly, out of the cage of the brig, Sokka's hands come out holding the head of cabbage. Appa stops and sees the cabbage.

"Hey, Appa," Sokka called out quietly to the bison, "Appa. You want a nice cabbage. Come and get it!"

Appa seemed quite happy comes over to the brig.

"You have to do a trick first," Sokka continued on.

Appa just stared at him in confusion.

"Nothing like flying thru hoops or anything. All you have to do is find a pry bar." Sokka said. "A long piece of iron with a hooky thing at the end. Yeah?" Sokka said moving the cabbage left to right as Appa looks at it in daze.

In the brig, Sokka was on top of Zuko as he holds on to the to the young Water tribesmen's legs. "Sokka," Zuko said to him, "You're talking to a bison!"

"That's it, Appa," Sokka said as Appa walks away, "Find the pry bar!"

"Yes, find the pry bar." Zuko repeated, "He can't understand 'pry bar.' He's a dumb bison! There's no way-"

Suddenly, a pair of iron keys dropped and landed inside Zuko and Sokka's brig. Appa rumbled happily.

Sokka and Zuko look down to see the keys, amazed and slightly dumbstruck. Zuko chose his next words carefully. "Well, it's not a pry bar…"

**A few hours later: **

It was the dead of night with everyone asleep and according to Zuko's plan, he and Sokka escaped the brig, grabbed some supplies, and bring them to a steam-powered boat so they can use it to get back to the Earth Kingdom.

Zuko goes to the boat as Sokka is about to also. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his shirt behind him. Sokka turned around, looked down and saw Appa. He nuzzled him, slightly.

"Oh, Appa," Sokka said happily, "Oh, thank you, old boy. Listen, if we can ever return the favour-"

"For Agni's sake, Sokka," Zuko interrupted, "he's a ruthless war bison, not a Poodle-Monkey! Come on, before he stomps you to death."

"Adios!" Sokka said as he went into the boat with Zuko.

Appa runs to the side of the ship, groaning at them as they lower the boat.

"Shh, shh. Quiet!" Zuko called out to Appa as he continued to call out loudly. "What's the matter with him?"

Sokka realized. "He want's his cabbage." He takes the cabbage and hands it to Zuko.

"Well let's give it to him before he wakes up the whole ship!" Zuko then turns to Appa and says, "Fetch!" And with that the throws the cabbage up high.

Appa was about to reach it but the cabbage missed his mouth, soared above its head, hits a metal wall, bounced off, hits the telescope, and was promptly sent back to the water. Zuko and Sokka were lowering the boat but saw a green blur dropping down into the water with a 'plop'.

"Hmm?" Sokka and Zuko wondered

Suddenly, a huge white blur went down into the water. Sokka looked down to see Appa who can't swim but tries to. He neighs loudly as he struggles.

"Appa!" Sokka cried before diving into the water.

"Sokka!" Zuko cried and without his help, the boat drops into the water. Zuko was safe, but sees Sokka swimming towards the bison.

Upon reaching the bison, Sokka said reassuringly, "Just hang on! I'm right here, old boy!"

"Have you lost your mind?!" Zuko shouted, as he brought the boat closer to them.

"See? Help is coming!" Sokka added.

Zuko then looks up and sees one of the ships in Zhao's fleet coming to ram him. "Ho-o-ly ship!" Zuko cried. The waves then cause the smaller boat to tip over. Within seconds, the two boys and the bison were under the capsized boat.

"We're doomed!" Sokka cried and panicked and talks too fast, "Whatarewegonnado? Whatarewegonnado? Whatarewegonna-" Zuko rolled his eyes feeling annoyed and he slaps Sokka on the cheek. "Thanks. I needed that," Sokka said.

Zuko took a rope from the side of the boat and handed it to Sokka, "Loop the rope under the bison!"

"Right!" Sokka said. He then took a deep breath and dove underwater. He came up to the other side of the boat and resurfaced. Zuko then helped onto the bottom half of the boat.

"On the count of three, pull back the rope." Zuko ordered.

"What?"

Zuko and Sokka looked up to see the ship coming near them. "Three! Pull!" Zuko and Sokka pulled the rope with all their might and finally turn the boat over. The two boys got on the boat to see Appa aboard.

"Zuko! It worked!" Sokka said happily as Appa spits out the remaining pieces of the cabbage he ate.

Sokka and Zuko gasped and panted for air as they lay on the boat. Zuko was still out of breath. "Did any of the supplies make it?" he asked.

"Well, uh, yes and no." Sokka replied. Zuko got up and saw Appa getting the last of the food.

"Ohhh, great!" Zuko said sarcastically as Sokka got up. "We've got no food! No water! And we have a stupid bison as our passenger! This is just perfect."

"Look on the positive side." Sokka said cheerfully to a grumpy Zuko. "At least things can't get-" Before he can say anything else, it started to rain. Hard.

"Excuse me?" Zuko asked Sokka. "Were you going to say 'worse'?"

"No." Sokka lied. "No."

"No? You're sure?"

"Absolutely not. I've revised the whole thing."

"Okay, because-"

"Yeah. We're at least in a boat."

"We're in a boat, exactly."

"You miss nothing."

As the boat moves on, Appa noticed several sharks following them…

(A/N: I don't know if the Avatar world has any sharks, but let's go with it.)

**Well the boys may have gotten out of the brig, but they still have along way to go. Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lost at Sea

_**The next day:**_

Zuko, Sokka and Appa were trying to row their boat to a suitable island or coast, since when the boat was capsized the steam engines were put out of commission. Suddenly a storm hits and the three companions had to struggle to keep from being hit by tidal waves. Then the storm suddenly stops and the sea is peaceful once again.

"Well, that was unexpected." Sokka said.

"This is why I hate sea travel." Added Zuko.

Appa grunted in agreement. And then he sneezed on them, covering both boys in green snot.

"Oh great spirits!" cried Sokka.

"And this is why I hate bisons…"

_**Two days later:**_

The three stranded travellers are very board and very hungry. Then they see a Sea-Vulture land on one of their oars. It coughed and collapsed on it, dead. The two boys smacked their lips hungrily as Zuko reached out to grab it. Suddenly, a shark leaps out of the water and eats the Sea-Vulture. Both boys began to sob, seeing their dinner gone just like that.

Appa just looked at them in confusion.

Zuko then got an idea. "Say, Sokka…"

"Yeah?"

"How long do bison's take to cook?"

Appa just growled at them.

"We are not eating the bison, Zuko."

_**Three days later:**_

Zuko is rowing his oar forward, while Sokka is rowing his oar backwards. This causes their boat to spin around and around in circles.

"Do you get the feeling we're going around in circles, Zuko?"

"Don't be ridicules, Sokka. Even if we were, how can you possibly tell? There's nothing but flat, featureless water for miles around!"

"Good point. It must be just me."

_**Four days later:**_

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'O'."

"Sokka, for the last time, we are not playing 'I-Spy'. And for the record, even the bison knows you were referring to the ocean…for the last three _hours_…"

_**One week later:**_

Zuko, Sokka and Appa are lying on the boat, hot, tired and hungry. With no sign of land anywhere, they just had given up all hope of survival.

"Zuko," Sokka said him.

"What?" Zuko replied.

"Did you ever imagine that it would end like this?"

"The bison is a surprise."

"Any regrets?" Sokka asked.

"Besides dying? Yeah. I've never…had enough…_gold_." Zuko answered.

"My regret," Sokka said, "besides dying, is that our greatest adventure is over before it began, and no one will even remember us."

"Well, if it's any consolation, Sokka," Zuko said, his voice beginning to crack, "You…made my life…an adventure."

"And if it's any consolation, Zuko," Sokka said, also beginning to sob, "You made my life…rich."

Appa rolled his eyes and snorted in disgust.

Zuko and Sokka put a hand each into the water. The boat then stops moving. Then when they lift their hands up, they discover that their holding sand. Zuko looked at in amazement and shakes it a little, letting it filter to the ground. Sokka on the other hand, just ignores it and drops it to the ground. But then he gasped when he realized what it was. Both boys looked down to see that they were on a beach. A real beach!

"Is it? I think it is!" Zuko wondered.

"It is!" Sokka cried, "It's-It's-It's-"

"It's land!" both boys cried happily. Then they and Appa begin to kiss the sand, overjoyed that they weren't at sea anymore. Then Sokka feels that his lips were touching something else. He opens his eyes and discovers that he was kissing a skull.

Zuko and Appa saw this as well, and all three of them started screaming. Right in front of them were two human skeletons on the ground, with swords stuck into them. Sokka then realizes something. "Oh gross! I just kissed some dead guy!" He then began wiping his lips in an effort to get rid of the taste.

"All those in favour of getting back into the boat say 'aye'." Zuko said.

"Aye!" Sokka said while saluting.

"Aye!" said Zuko.

Appa grunted and lifted one of his forward legs to salute.

"Alright then. Let's go!" shouted Zuko as he and Appa ran towards the boat.

Sokka followed them, but then spots something in the distance. He takes out the map from his shirt and takes a quick look at it. He had another look at the surrounding landscape and then at the map again. They matched!

"Hey, Sokka! I could use a little help here!" Zuko called out from the boat, while Appa was holding one of the oars in his mouth. But Sokka was too absorbed in the map, so Zuko walked up to him. "Sokka! Hello!"

"Zuko, we've done it!" Sokka cried in excitement, with a slightly crazy look on his face.

"What's that? The map?" Zuko asked.

"It's all right here!" Sokka said recognizing certain landmarks and finding them identical to the pictures on the map.

"You still have the map?!"

"The whistling rock! The stream!"

"You kept the map, but you couldn't grab a little more _food?!_" Zuko asked angrily.

"Even those mountains," Sokka said seeing that the mountains were on the map and turns to Zuko, "You said so yourself, 'It could be possible.' And it is! It really is...the map to El Dorado!"

Zuko just stared at his friend for a moment, before asking, "You drank the seawater, didn't you?"

"Oh come on!" Sokka cried angrily.

"I'm not coming on!" Zuko yelled as he walked to the boat. "I wouldn't set foot in that Agni-forsaken jungle for a million gold coins!"

This gave Sokka an idea. "How about, a _hundred_ million?" he asked with a sly grin.

This caused the firebender to stop in his tracks. "What?"

"I just thought that," Sokka said, "After all, El Dorado is the city of gold-"

"What's your point?"

"You know, dust, nuggets, bricks," he said he took an oar from Appa, "A temple of gold where you can pluck gold from the very walls. But you don't want to go, so let's get back into the boat and row to the Earth Kingdom. After all it worked so well last time."

"Wait!" Zuko shouted. Sokka smiled, knowing his plan worked.

"Wait a minute. New plan." Zuko said greedily to Sokka. "We find the city of gold. We _take_ the gold. And then we go back to the Earth Kingdom."

"And buy the Earth Kingdom! Or at least a chunk of it." Sokka added with glee.

"Yeah," Zuko said, "That's the spirit!"

Sokka then takes one of the swords from the ground and pointed it towards the jungle. "Come on Zuko!" he shouted, "We'll follow that trail!"

"What trail?" Zuko asked.

Sokka then began cutting at some thick jungle vines. "The trail that we blaze!"

But when the foliage fell to the ground, it revealed that a large rock was behind it.

Appa and Zuko just stared at him for a moment.

"_That _trail that we blaze!" Sokka said pointing in a different direction, before running off.

Zuko sighed and then noticed Appa walking off, so he then grabbed him. "Oh, no you don't, you fluffy snot-monster! If I suffer, _you_ suffer."

Angrily, Appa bit him on the rear. "Ow! Your bison bit me on the butt!"

_**Now the adventure is underway, let's see what happens to our favourite duo. Read and review.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Trail We Blaze

In the jungle, a flying lemur name Momo, was happily playing on the branch until a Pygmy-Puma was about to grab him. Suddenly, Sokka comes to slice the branch were the feline predator was. The cat fell to the ground and Momo saw it was Sokka that save him.

_**Look out new world**_

_**Here we come**_

Sokka enters the jungle as Zuko and Appa follow.

_**Brave, intrepid**_

Zuko was looking around as Sokka looks at the map. "Charge!" he yelled and jumps on Appa.

Appa groans loudly because of the startle, and rides Sokka to the heart of the jungle, behind Zuko.

_**And then some**_

_**Pioneers of maximum audacity**_

Sokka and Appa come out again but it was back to where Zuko is. Zuko turns around to find the two. Zuko rolls his eyes and gets the map Sokka was holding, and turns it around, seeming Sokka followed the map the wrong way. Sokka looks delighted and rides on Appa into the deepest jungle, leaving Zuko again.

_**Whose résumés show that we are just the team**_

_**To live where others merely dream**_

Zuko turns to see Momo watching curiously. "What are you looking at?" Zuko asked angrily at him.

_**Building up our head of steam**_

Just then, Appa comes back behind Zuko. "Hey!" Zuko cried as Appa picks him up as the firebender lands backwards on the bison.

_**On the trail we blaze**_

Appa rides as Sokka sees that Zuko is about to fall off Appa. Sokka turns Zuko forward as they ride Appa and look at the map.

_**Changing legend into fact**_

_**We shall ride into history**_

That night, Sokka sees another clue, a canyon that has an outside shape of a hawk. Zuko, however, wasn't impressed and left out unknown that they were on a shadow of the bird on the ground.

_**Turning myth into truth**_

The next day, Zuko and Appa watch Sokka trying to cut his was through the thicket, although they were near a river.

_**We shall surely gaze**_

_**On the sweet unfolding**_

Zuko rolled his eyes and jumps into the river walking to the other side. Sokka and Appa watched him and then they had stun and disgusted looks on their faces.

_**Of an antique mystery**_

Sokka helps Zuko take the blood-sucking leeches off his back, which Zuko got from the river. Zuko moans in pain.

"Well, you should have been more patient." Sokka said.

_**All will be revealed**_

_**On the trail we blaze**_

Sokka sees a rock wall with a rock craving of a piranha. Zuko was on the river again but decides to hop on rock if the leeches come back for him. Unfortunately, a piranha comes and bites Zuko on his butt. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Zuko yells in pain as he runs. Sokka and Appa watch him with an awkward look.

_**On the trail**_

_**On the trail we blaze**_

Later, Zuko was still moaning in pain. Sokka comes in with Appa. "Dinner is served." Sokka said giving Zuko some food, which is a fried dead piranha that bit him and then burned by Zuko's fire.

Momo comes and grabs it, about to eat it.

"Hello." Zuko said to Momo.

_**Paradise is close at hand**_

The boys then find a hot spring. While Appa is resting contently in the warm water, the two boys take off their clothes and jump in.

_**Shangri-la**_

Zuko and Sokka relaxed as wild Hog-Monkey's come from the trees to watch them.

_**The promised land**_

They swing happily. Then one of the Hog-Monkey's drops and lands on Zuko's pants, which the firebender sees. Sokka then sees another Hog-Monkey with his shirt.

_**Seventh heaven on demand**_

The two Hog-Monkey's run off with their clothes as Zuko and Sokka chased them, completely naked (fangirls start screaming with joy right about now). Appa shuddered but then chuckled in amusment.

_**Quite unusual nowadays**_

Later on, Zuko and Sokka have their clothes back but were itchy from the fleas the Hog-Monkey's have. They scratched themselves as Sokka follows the map.

_**Virgin vistas undefiled**_

_**Minds and bodies running wild**_

_**In the man behold a child**_

_**On the trail we blaze**_

Zuko rides on Appa with Sokka as they walk on a log and pass a large waterfall.

_**On the trail we blaze**_

_**The trail we blaze**_

It was now raining. Very hard. Zuko, Sokka and Appa cover themselves with a giant leave. Zuko gives Sokka a glare.

_**Is road uncharted**_

Next day, they ride Appa to an abandoned temple.

_**Through terra incognita to a golden shrine**_

Sokka, Zuko and Appa come to a pond, with rocks and a waterfall.

_**No place for the traveller**_

_**To be fainthearted**_

Zuko looks at the map and sees that they look like a crying person, just like on the map.

_**We are part of a sumptuous grand design**_

Sokka raises a brow and smiles, seeing Zuko was now enjoying the adventure.

_**Changing legend into fact**_

_**We shall ride into history**_

Sokka, Zuko and Appa walk and saw a cave that spurred butterflies out of its mouth, like the dragon spurring fire on the map. They were close.

_**Turning myth into truth**_

_**We shall surely gaze**_

_**On the sweet unfolding**_

It was foggy. The boys come closer and heard a crack and more cracks.

_**Of an antique mystery**_

_**All will be revealed**_

Suddenly, the five fell off a cliff and tumbled down.

_**On the trail we blaze**_

Momo saw them falling and joins as well. They fall roughly on the ground, but were alright, Zuko then sees the map flying down and landing on his face. Zuko looks at the map and sees the final key. On it, it shows a rock and the words, "El Dorado." Zuko turns to see a giant rock like tablet, like in the map. Zuko turns to the other side of rock to see if the city of gold was there. There wasn't. He turns to the other side. Still, wasn't there.

"Hmm," Zuko wondered and touches the rock with tiny pieces falling. He comes to the knocked out Sokka. "Sokka." Zuko said to him, "Sokka wake up."

Sokka wakes up with Appa waking up also. "We're there?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, yeah." Zuko said, "We found it."

"We found it?" Sokka realized and had a smile on his face and gets up, "Fantastic! Where is it? How far?"

Zuko answered, "Here."

"Where?" Sokka asked eagerly, "Behind the rock?"

"No, no." Zuko said just standing here, "This is it."

Sokka looks at the rock in confusion. "What? But that can't be-GIVE ME THAT!" Sokka yells as he snatched the map away from Zuko's hands and looked from the map to the rock. "But, but, but-" he sputtered.

"Apparently," said Zuko as he steped closer to Sokka. "El Dorado is native for…Great…Big…" He finally lost his temper and shouted the last word. "ROCK!"

_Rock…rock…rock…_ Appa cocked his head to listen to the echo.

"But tell you what," said Zuko to his friend as he hoisted himself onto Appa. "I'm feeling gracious today, so _you_ can have _my_ share!"

"Zuko," Sokka said, still unable to believe, "You don't think Zhao got here first and-"

"And what?" Zuko asked sarcastically. "Taken all of the _really_ big rocks? No! That monkey-faced scoundrel!"

The map was shaking in Sokka's hands. "Come on, Zuko. We should think about this! I mean, we came all this way and we really should-"

"_Get…on…the bison,_" hissed Zuko, emphasizing each word. Sokka's lower lip quivered before he sighed, defeated, and started to climb onto Appa.

"And don't give me the face!" Zuko cleared his throat to regain his composure and pointed towards a section of forest. "Um, it looks like there's a path right over there."

None of the three noticed that three figures where charging towards them.

A girl in local clothing, brown skin and hair tied in a braid was bolting her way through the mist towards the large rock, trying to catch her breath. She clutched something wrapped in cloth against her chest. Behind her were two small children who were roughly twelve years old. The boy (Aang) was bald and had an arrow head on his head, while the girl (Toph) had black hair and wore no shoes. They rush around then corner of the rock and then-

BAP!

The girl fell to the ground, dropping the object to the ground. Appa shook in shock as the girl gasped at Appa and the others.

"Who's she?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. I didn't thing we would see any people here." Replied Zuko.

Toph and Aang came around the corner and saw Appa, Zuko and Sokka.

"Aaagh! It's a demon!" Aang yelled, pointing at Appa.

"Where?! _Where?!_" Sokka asked in panic.

"I think he was talking about Appa," Zuko deadpanned.

The five then heard a charging sound and turns around. They saw natives (the Rough Rhinos) coming their way.

"Hyah!" Zuko cried, trying to make Appa to move.

"Move Appa!" Sokka cried, "Move!"

It was too late. The natives come and saw Zuko and Sokka on Appa's back. They gasp.

"Um…" The girl looked around and spotted the object in cloth. She lifted it up and threw it at the two boys. "Here, take it!"

Zuko caught the object. "Hey!" He then grinned sheepishly at the crowd below and threw it back. "I don't want it!"

She threw it back. "Keep it!"

"I still don't want it!"

"Yeah, it's probably cursed," chimed in Sokka.

Zuko threw it back one more time before facing ht e crowd again. "Um, heh-heh, I've-"

The object hit him in the side of the head, making him stop mid-sentence. He glared at the girl momentarily before trying again, forcing his voice to sound respectful.

"Um, hi. Is this your rock?" he asked, pointing. "We're sorry, we were just looking. We're uh…tourists! Tourists, that's right…We lost our group."

One of the crowd members thrusted a spear in his face, shutting him up immediately. Zuko gulped. "Uh, look at that…spears…"

The leader of the crowd (Colonel Mongke) jerked his head and the others surrounded the four, aiming their spears at them. Zuko gulped and said Sokka and Appa, "Looks like we have to follow them or something…"

"But why?" Sokka whispered back.

The leader looks at him and nods at the native warriors. They surround Zuko, Sokka, and Appa. They move out and the natives lead Appa with the others to follow them with two natives holding the girl and her young friends captive.

They turn to the other side and passed the rock. The sun hit where somehow its light shone on the rock, showing gold on it. Momo comes and sees it. He spots the others and decides to follow them also

**I wonder what will happen next. Stay tuned! And please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7: The City of Two Gods

The natives take Zuko, Sokka, Appa and the others to the waterfall. Mongke looks at them for a second, before going _inside _the waterfall. Inside the waterfall there was a cave with stone pillars supporting it, like a gateway. There were boats in a nearby pool that led to what appeared to be an underground river. Zuko, Sokka and the rest got onto one of the boats, and then the natives rowed them down into the depths of the cave.

As the boat cruised onward, it went into a deep, dark tunnel. Zuko and Sokka blinked, trying to get their eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once his eyes had adjusted, Zuko noticed what the teenaged girl (Katara) was holding, since a part of cloth had fallen away from it. Whatever was in that parcel, it was shiny. Almost as if it was made of…gold.

Zuko silently elbowed his best friend, and pointed. The girl noticed the two boys looking at the parcel and wrapped it up again, clutching it tighter to her chest, and giving off a death glare.

The two boys looked away quickly. A long, awkward silence occurred.

"So, did you see those clouds earlier today? They were really…pretty." Sokka said awkwardly, trying to make conversation with Zuko.

"Yeah…fluffy." Zuko replied, in an equally awkward tone.

Toph rolled her eyes (she's not blind in this fic). Aang started whistling nervously as he twiddled his thumbs.

The boat then passed several vines as they head to the light at the end of the tunnel. Zuko and Sokka gasped seeing what they saw in amazement.

"Oh, my Agni…" Zuko whispered.

"It's-It's-" Sokka said.

"El Dorado," the boys finally said in awe with Appa lip saying it.

They were right. When they got out of the cave, they were in El Dorado, the city of gold. It was amazing, wonderful, and somehow shocking to the boys at the same time. They look around to see a golden gate they passed by next to a giant wooden cup that contained water, as it moved out of it and back to the river. Hundreds of butterflies flew pass Sokka with their golden wings. They look down to see giant fish swimming there. Appa blinked in shock and lifts his tail out of the water.

The city was entirely made of gold, tall buildings that appeared to touch the sky. The streets were paved with the precious metal, and the people of the city were bedecked with the golden jewellery. Several were carrying pots made of gold. And these same people were stopping what they were doing to stare at the people in the boat. Gasps were heard all over the town, and one old woman (Aunt Wu) dropped her pot to the ground in complete shock. A young man, however, started foaming at the mouth before fainting.

Momo was there in the city also as he swam across the river to follow the boys.

The boats came ashore near a giant golden temple, as the natives and the boys with Katara, Toph and Aang get out of the boats. With the natives surrounding the others, Mongke runs out into the city. One warrior, Haru, saw this. He dropped his spear and runs off.

Inside the throne room of a golden palace, an old man was happily playing with some children. This was Chief Iroh, the ruler of El Dorado. He was a wise and benevolent ruler who loved his people dearly and in return, the people loved him just as much. Then Haru comes up to him whispered something into his ear. Iroh's smiling face is then replaced with a concerned look, with a hit of dread. Had the day he feared all his life finally come?

Inside a large temple Mongke finds a shadowy figure doing some sort of arcane ritual. This was Ozai, the greatly feared High Priest of El Dorado. Mongke whispered something in his ear. Ozai pushed him aside and smiled evilly at the stone tablet in front of him, showing two figures that look exactly like Sokka and Zuko riding a flying bison.

"At last…"

Elsewhere, Zuko and Sokka were riding on top of Appa, with Katara and her friends trying to hide behind the bison. Zuko grimly took note that most of the people surrounding them were carrying weapons.

"Well, it was nice working with you, partner," Zuko said sadly to his best friend.

"Zuko, I just want you to know," Sokka was saying guiltily, "I'm really, _really _sorry about that Jin girl in Ba Sing Se."

Zuko realizes something and glares at Sokka, "So-You-You f-."

"Behold!" Ozai cried interrupting Zuko's words as he and Iroh come to see the two boys. "As the prophesies foretold," Ozai continued, "The time of judgment is now!" The people look at one another and then at Zuko and Sokka in curiosity. "Citizens, did I not predict that the gods would come to us?" Ozai asked referring to the two friends.

Zuko and Sokka gasped and look at each other. _'Do these people think we're gods?' _they thought. "Hmm…" Sokka wondered.

"My lords, I am Ozai," the High Priest introduced himself to Sokka and Zuko, "Your devoted high priest and speaker for the gods."

"Hey," Zuko greeted nervously.

"And I am Chief Iroh," the old man greeted, "What names may we call you?"

The two boys looked at each other. "I am Sokka," The Water Tribe boy introduced.

"And I am Zuko," Zuko introduced also. They get off of Appa. "And together we are Sokka and Zuko." Sokka finished.

"Your arrival has been greatly anticipated," Ozai said.

"My lords, how long will you be staying in El Dorado?" Iroh asked again.

Katara and the kids peeked out to see what was going on. "Aha!" Ozai said spotting them. They try to hide but Ozai grabs Katara by the hand as two guards grab Aang and Toph. "I see you've captured these temple-robbing thieves," Ozai said to the so-called gods, "How would you have us punish them?"

Katara gasped. "No, no, no, no! We're not thieves!" She insisted.

"Yeah, what she said," Aang added. "You see the gods sent us a vision to bring them tribute from the temple to guide them here."

"It's one hundred percent true!" Toph said quickly.

"Our only wish is to serve the gods," Katara said dramatically. Then she gives Zuko a pleading look.

Zuko looks at her for a moment before saying, "Release them. Don't you think?"

Ozai looked shocked, but then quickly recovered by bowing his head and releasing Katara. "You will begin by returning this…to its rightful place." Ozai said as he gave her the golden object and pushed her off gently. Aang and Toph quickly followed her. Meanwhile Momo hops out of the water.

"My lords, why now do you choose to visit us?" Iroh asked.

Ozai rolled his eyes, tired of Iroh's questions. "Enough!" he snapped. "You do not question the gods!"

"He's right!" Sokka said in a deep, booming voice, "Do not question us, or we will be forced to unleash our awesome and terrible power! And you don't want that!"

"Well, yes. We do!" Ozai said eagerly.

"You do?" Sokka asked in a small voice.

"Of course we do! Visit your wrath upon this nonbeliever!" Ozai said mentioning Iroh "Show us the truth of your divinity!"

"Divinity!" Zuko repeated, "One moment, please." Zuko and Sokka turn around to whisper. Ozai looks at Iroh, smirking.

"Sokka," Zuko said quietly to his friend, "You know that little voice people have that tells them to quit when they're ahead? You don't have one!"

"Look, I'm sorry," Sokka talks back quietly, "I just got carried away!"

"Way away!" Zuko snapped while Momo was around his legs, trying to grab a golden butterfly.

"Maybe we should tell the truth and then beg for mercy," Sokka suggested.

"Are you nuts? We'd be butchered alive!"

"Yes, but they're getting suspicious." Sokka went on.

As Zuko and Sokka talk, all of a sudden, the volcano near the city becomes active as it spurs rocks, ashes, smoke, and lava. The crowd gasps seeing the volcano erupting.

"And if we don't come up with some sort of mega-cosmic event-" Sokka continued.

"I'm trying! I'm trying! I can't think with all these distractions!" Zuko yelled out. They didn't notice the volcano erupting as the crowd gasped see this.

Think, think, think," Sokka said.

"I'm on the verge of-" Zuko was saying but couldn't take it anymore. Sokka was getting on his nerves, Appa was beginning to bray and Momo was chasing a Butterfly, and he hears loud noises that were coming from the volcano. _**"STOP!!"**_Zuko yelled out with his loud voice echoing throughout the city.

His voice stops Sokka from talking and Appa from groaning. Momo stops also and clings to Zuko's leg. The people look up at the volcano to see that all the smoke, lava, ashes, and rocks being sucked back in and stops erupting also. The volcano lets out a final cloud of smoke while making a coughing noise.

Ozai gasped seeing the volcano not erupting. Iroh also gasped seeing this. Zuko and Sokka turn around and noticed that somehow they stopped the volcano as there was silence and nearly everyone was on their knees bowing at them. Finally, Sokka raises his arms up and so does Zuko, showing that they "made" the volcano erupt and stop it. The warriors then began to chant 'El-Dor-ado, El-Dor-ado, El-Dor-ado!', over and over.

Zuko and Sokka began to walk pass the bowing people. Sokka turns to see one of the warriors, Mongke. "Don't make me start it up again," Sokka said to him, pointing to the ground, "'Cause I will." At his words, Mongke drops his spear and bows down to him and Zuko.

The two 'gods' walk to Ozai who bows to him also and so does Iroh. "O mighty lords!" Ozai said to them, "Come. Let me show you to your temple."

"All right!" Sokka smiled at Zuko, "Temple." Zuko returns the smile.

Ozai walks to see Iroh in his way. "Step aside," he said coldly to him. Iroh glares at him and lets him pass. Ozai, Zuko, Sokka, and Appa pass Iroh. Iroh turns to his people who look at him. Iroh nodded and follows Ozai as they walk up the temple which was high up.

Ozai and Iroh walk up the stairs to the temple with Zuko, Sokka, and their bison, walk up high. Zuko and Sokka were getting exhausted as they continue to walk up the stairs.

Much later in sunset, Iroh and Ozai finally get up the temple. Zuko and Sokka come up as they panted and catch their breath from all the walking they did. They look up to see the High Priest and the Chief were about to turn around. Immediately, Zuko and Sokka get up and stand straight, doing poses like they were bored and think climbing the stairs was an easy challenge just as Iroh and Ozai turn to see their "gods". Appa gets up the stairs and collapses on the ground, exhausted.

Zuko scoffs seeing Appa, "Bisons."

"I know, right?" Sokka agreed.

Iroh and Ozai open the curtains showing Zuko, Sokka, and Appa the inside of the temple, where they will be staying for a while. The two boys and their bison walk inside to take a look around. "To commemorate your arrival, I propose a reverent ceremony at dawn," Ozai announced.

"Ah, then perhaps I could prepare a glorious feast for you tonight," Iroh suggested.

"Which would you prefer?" Ozai asked.

Zuko and Sokka look at each other.

"Both," Sokka answered.

"Both," Zuko agreed.

"Both," the two boys said to Ozai and Iroh.

"Both is good," Sokka added.

Iroh and Ozai paused for a moment.

"My lords," Iroh said bowing and leaving.

"My lords," Ozai also said.

He and Iroh leave the temple, leaving Zuko and Sokka. They look up to the sky. The priest had a strange smile on his face as he turned to Iroh. "And so dawns the Age of the Lion-Bear. Happy New Year!" The High Priest gave a sinster chuckle as he descended down the stairs. Iroh shook his head as he followed, to prepare the feast for Zuko and Sokka.

**Well the boys seem to be doing okay now, but can they pull off the con of lifetime? Stay tuned to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8: It's Tough To Be A God

After Ozai and Iroh left, Zuko and Sokka looked around at their new luxurious accommodations in the temple. Then they look at each other.

"Hey!" Sokka said to his best friend, smirking.

"Hey, Hey," Zuko responds, also smirking. Sokka then laughs out loud as he slaps Zuko's back. Zuko joins in and laughs out loud as well. Appa then joins them, laughing in his own bison way.

"Zuko, Zuko," Sokka said to his friend excitedly. "They actually think we're _gods! _This is like a dream come true!"

"You said it, buddy!" Zuko agreed. "It's an entire city of _suckers!_"

It was around this time that Appa noticed that Katara, Toph and Aang were just standing nearby. The trio smirked, overhearing everything. Appa then tried to warn Sokka and Zuko as Katara snuck closer to them, but the two boys were too busy planning their greatest (and most profitable) con.

"We just have to keep this up long enough," Zuko elaborated, "to load up on the gold and then get the hell out of here!"

"Zuko, we'll be living like kings!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka and Zuko!" Zuko called out in a dramatic voice.

"Zuko and Sokka!" Sokka called also as he and Zuko flex their muscles, pretending they're all powerful and all mighty.

"Mighty and powerful gods!" they said in unison while posing, unaware that Katara was standing right behind them.

"Hello," Katara waved at them.

"AH!" The boys whirled around in shock and jumped on a nearby throne. Sokka immediately assumed what he thought was a fighting pose. Katara bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing, and failed. Aang and Toph soon joined in as well.

"Depart, mortals," Zuko commanded sternly, trying to keep up the appearance of a mighty deity. "Before we strike you three with a lightning bolt."

"This I outta see!" Toph whispered to Aang with a grin.

Katara just simply hummed a tune under her breath as she whipped dust off the golden object she stole earlier.

"Beware the wrath of the gods! Begone!" Sokka said and curls his fingers like claws and then moving them, trying to scare Katara and the kids, "Ck-ck!"

"Save it for the high priest, honey," Toph answered.

"Yeah," Aang agreed, "Trust me, you're gonna need it."

"Sokka, it's not working," Zuko said in a dry tone.

"Ck-ck!" Sokka repeated trying to scare them again.

"Sokka!" Zuko snapped, "We've been caught!"

"Ck-ck." Sokka said weakly, knowing his friend war right.

"Oh, no," Katara said with a smile, "Don't worry about us, boys. 'Our only wish is to serve the gods.' Remember?"

Zuko and Sokka looked at one another and look back at Katara and the kids "How?" Zuko asked, slightly suspicious.

"Well, if you guys want the gold, then you don't want to get caught, right?" Katara asked putting the golden object back to it's alter, "You're going to need our help."

"Pfft! What makes you think we need your help?" Sokka asked.

Katara looked at him. "Ck-ck." She imitated, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, even Twinkle-toes can do a better job then that," Toph added.

"Twinkle-toes?" Zuko asked.

"My boyfriend," Toph explained, jerking a thumb at Aang.

"Boyfriend?! Aren't you a both a little young for that kind of relationship?"

"Well, aren't you both a little human to be gods?" Aang asked.

"He's got a point there," Sokka said to Zuko. Then he turned to the trio, "Okay, who are you guys?"

"Yeah, and what's your angle?" Zuko added.

"No angle," Katara said, "we want in."

"In?" Zuko asked.

"On the scam."

Zuko chuckled nervously, "Scam? There's no scam. Why would think there's a-" Suddenly he realized something, "Why?"

"So we can get out," Aang answered.

"I thought they said they just wanted in?" Sokka wondered.

"No, they want _in_ so they can get _out_," Zuko explained.

"Aha! Got it," Sokka said giving his friend a thumbs up. But then he realizes something and turns to Katara in confusion, "Why?"

"Think you're the only ones who dream of better things?" Katara asked, "Of adventure?"

"You've got your reasons," Toph said.

"And we've got ours," Aang finished.

"Let's not make it personal, okay?" Katara added, "It's just business."

She smiles and walks over to the boys. She then puts her arms around Zuko and Sokka. "Okay. So when you guys are ready to go back to... wherever it is you came from," Katara said, "We're going with you."

"No!" Zuko snapped, "I don't think so!"

"Why not? It's not like we're asking too much from you guys!" Aang wined.

"No, it's okay," Katara said with a smile, "If they don't want our help, then that's fine." She then pushed past the two boys. "After all, I'm sure you boys know all the proper rituals for blessing a tribute, the holiest days on the calendar, and, oh," she then pinched Zuko's cheek, "and of course you know all about Xibalba. Okay? Good luck."

Zuko rubbed his cheek as she walked off, but smiled slightly.

"See you at the execution," Toph called out as she and Aang followed Katara out.

The words took only a short moment to register with the two boys. They then realized that they needed help if they were going to pull this off.

"Wait!" Zuko called out as he ran after the three friends. "Hold it!"

Zuko comes to Katara and she and her friends stop as they turn to him. "Deal?" Katara asked lending a hand to shake.

"Hmm," Zuko wondered.

"Deal," Sokka comes in about to shake Katara's hand.

"Not yet," Zuko said pushing Sokka aside, "Let's just see how this works out."

"Uh-huh," Katara said, "Well, then I suppose that means you'll want these back?" She takes something out of her back which was Zuko's loaded dice.

"How'd you get those?" Zuko asked in shock, taking back his dice.

"More importantly, where was she keeping them?" Sokka wondered.

Katara smiled at them. "Call me Katara. And this Aang and Toph. We're you're new partners!" She then rushed past Sokka and Zuko to get something.

"Uh, that's partners-in-training," Zuko corrected. But then a piece of fabric was tossed into his face, along with a headdress.

"Now, put these on," Katara explained as she handed Sokka his outfit. "You're public's waiting."

Zuko and Sokka began to remove their clothes when Zuko noticed something. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"No," Katara said with a shrug.

"Uh, Katara, I think he means-" Aang tried to explain.

Oh! Oh! Oh!" Katara exclaimed, now realizing that Zuko and Sokka needed privacy while changing. "Right. Uh, excuse us."

The three of them began to leave.

"Bye!" Katara waved at the two friends.

As the others left, Zuko and Sokka wore nothing but colourful and golden garnets around their waists to their knees with gold armlets and necklaces on them, making them look like the gods the people think they are.

Zuko smiles back at where Katara was as Sokka comes to him. "Mm-mm-mmm!" Sokka said to his long-time friend with a smile, "Maybe they should call this place 'El Dorado: the city of _girls_'."

"Yeah, she's whoo-" Zuko was saying, but then he stopped and turned around to Sokka quickly. "Whoa, she's trouble! All girls are trouble! We learnt that lesson in Ba Sing Se! Just wait a minute."

"What?" Sokka asked.

"The little voice – remember the little voice?" Zuko asked, "Just pretend for a moment that you have one. Now what would it be saying about girls at this moment?"

Sokka thinks for a second, and then growls with a smile.

"No. No. Listen," Zuko snapped. "We're partners."

"We're partners," Sokka repeated automatically.

"We have a plan, remember?" Zuko mentions.

"We get the gold. Then go back to Earth Kingdom!" Sokka confirmed.

"Yes!" Zuko agreed, "And we are pretending to be gods. Now, put Katara in the mix. What is the voice saying? Listen carefully."

Sokka pauses for a moment and was silent, trying to hear the little voice Zuko was talking about. "Katara is…off-limits, hmm?" Sokka asked.

_Ding!_

"Bravo!" Zuko cheers, "Katara is off-limits! So is any other girl we happen to meet! Shake on it." He lends a hand to Sokka.

"Off-limits," Sokka agreed and he and Zuko do their 'secret' handshake. "Besides," Sokka said putting on his headdress in front of a mirror, "We're supposed to be gods. We must avoid giving in to temptation."

"Gods," Zuko said and laughs nervously, "Oh. This is gonna be tougher than I thought."

"Zuko, relax!" Sokka said putting Zuko's headdress on his head, "All you have to do is smile, act godly and follow my lead."

* * *

They leave the temple. Iroh spots them and turns to the band playing the music (Chong and the Nomads). "Big smile." Iroh said, while smiling. "Like you mean it! And for spirit's sake: no singing! A-one, two three."

Chong and his band smile and then began playing lively music.

At the top of the temple, Zuio smiles at Sokka and they walk down the stairs, singing to the music.

Zuko: (Singing) _**I hardly think I'm qualified**_

_**To come across all sanctified**_

The two finally walk down and visit the people. Zuko then sees a nearby couple holding a baby named Tom-Tom. Zuko pets Tom-Tom's head happily.

_**I just don't cut it with the cherubim**_

Suddenly, Tom-Tom bites Zuko on the hand. "Zuko, what are you talking about?" Sokka asked taking Zuko elsewhere as he moaned in pain. They walk by to see the people bowing to them again.

Sokka: _**There again they're on their knees**_

_**Being worshipped is a breeze**_

Iroh offers them a bowl of punch. Zuko drinks it and refreshed by the drink.

_**Which rather suits us in**_

_**The interim **_

Zuko: _**Interim, interim. It's me and him**_

Sokka drinks it and spits it out at the fire, making it blaze about.

Zuko: _**Oh, my God! **_

Zuko & Sokka: _**It's tough to be a god**_

Zuko and Sokka are now riding on Appa's back. Zuko uses his firebending powers to make the flames part-way for them, amazing the crowd.

_**Tread where mortals have not trod**_

Later, Sokka's flexing his muscles and the silhouette of his shadow was very muscular.

Sokka:_** Be deified when really**_

The silhouette was really a shadow puppet, created by Zuko with his hand and shone by a stick on fire he created using firebending.

Zuko:_** You're a sham**_

The natives offer Appa some golden peaches. The bison eats them happily.

Sokka & Zuko:_** Be an object of devotion**_

_**Be the subject of psalms**_

Zuko and Sokka were dancing on a stature head that looks like Sokka.

Sokka:_** It's a rather touching notion**_

_**All those prayers and those salaams**_

The people were praising Zuko as he was on top of Appa. Appa stops and Zuko sees he's behind another tablet of the gods.

Zuko: _**And who am I to bridle**_

Zuko goes to that position next his god counterpart.

_**If I'm forced to be an idol**_

A hand lends on Zuko. He grabs it and was taken up by Sokka. Then they both sit on the tablet.

_**If they say that I'm a god**_

_**That's what I am**_

Later, Sokka and Zuko take a cup of punch and drink it.

_**What's more if we don't comply**_

_**With the locals' wishes**_

They turn to see the stronger and muscular warriors slicing something. Liquid splashed out, which seemed like blood.

_**I can see us being sacrificed**_

_**Or stuffed**_

But the warriors were actually slicing watermelons for the children to eat. "You have a point there, buddy," Sokka said to Zuko as they were watching, "Very good thinking."

Sokka:_** So let's be gods, the perks are great **_

They were soon surrounded by beautiful girls as they relaxed. "Yeah!" Zuko agreed.

_**El Dorado on our plates **_

Then Zuko was holding a plate of food that looked like the city of El Dorado. Sokka then lights a cigar for Zuko. "Thank you," Zuko thanked with Katara, Toph and Aang dancing in the background.

Sokka:_** Local feelings should not**_

_**Be rebuffed **_

Zuko: _**Never rebuffed**_

Then, Momo comes out of the "El Dorado" plate and takes a cigar also.

_**I never rebuff a local feeling **_

_**No, my friend**_

Suddenly, the cigar that Momo had blows up (luckily, everyone is okay).

Zuko and Sokka were back in their trademark clothes as more people bow down to them.

Zuko & Sokka: _**It's tough to be a god**_

_**But if you get the people's nod**_

In their fantasy reality, Zuko and Sokka dance and jump on giant bongos.

_**Count your blessings! Yeah, keep 'em sweet**_

_**That's our advice **_

"It's great advice!" Zuko exclaimed with a laugh as he and Sokka land on a giant bowl with punch.

_**Be a symbol of perfection**_

Appa then makes a cannon ball to dive into the punch.

_**Be a legend Be a cult**_

Sokka is doing a dance waving his arms, with four more arms waving. Zuko, Katara, Aang and Toph appear behind him.

_**Take their praise Take a collection**_

_**As the multitudes exalt**_

Sokka:_** Don a supernatural habit**_

Sokka takes tons of masks revealing Zuko and they were soon underwater.

Zuko: _**We'd be crazy not to grab it **_

"You got it!" Sokka cried happily. They swam and climb up the bubbles where Appa sits on one of them.

Zuko & Sokka:_** So sign on two new gods**_

_**For paradise**_

_**Par-a-dise**_

Then, the two are back in reality. Zuko and Sokka happily give a toast to each other as they and everyone began to party and dance. Iroh was dancing with the people.

Appa, completely drunk with punch, falls to the ground asleep.

**Well, the boys are off at a good start, let's just hope it'll be enough to convince Ozai and the rest of the city. Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Three Days

It was a wild night since the feast. Zuko and Sokka were now sleeping in a bed that the natives made for them. While they were sleeping, the two friends were hugging each other. Suddenly, Ozai appears upside down wearing a skull mask and face paint. The boys wake up to see him.

"AAHHH!!" they screamed as they get up seeing Ozai. They look at each other, realizing they hugged while sleeping. "AAHHH!!" they screamed again at each other as they let go. "AAHHH!!" They turned to Ozai again, screaming.

"Good morning, my lords!" Ozai greeted with a smile before leaving them.

"He's back!" Sokka whispered to Zuko. "And I think he's waring makeup!"

"Oh, no," Zuko groans.

Ozai walks outside to where the natives carried Zuko and Sokka while they were asleep. He comes to Chief Iroh. "And now it's my turn!" he said to him and looks at the people of El Dorado. "The gods have awakened!" he announced. The people began to cheer wildly.

"Whoa!" Zuko cried as he fell off his bed as Sokka gets out. Zuko stands up and noticed that Katara was now throwing flowers in their presence. "Hey, Katara," Zuko whispered to her, "What's going on?"

"It's not gonna be good." Katara answered.

"Thank you," Zuko whispered sarcastically. He and Sokka then turn to watch Ozai's ceremony.

"This city has been granted a great blessing," Ozai continued, "And what have we done to show our gratitude? A _meagre _celebration. The gods deserve a proper tribute!" At his words, the natives carry a large bag with something inside. They put it in front of the High Priest.

Zuko and Sokka smiled at each other, thinking that inside the bag was something good, like gold.

"The beginning of a new era," Ozai cried, using magic to open the bag, "The dawning of a new age...demands... sacrifice!" The bag disappears, thanks to Ozai's magic, revealing a weakened native named Chit Sang.

The people began to mutter among themselves in shock. Iroh also gave a silent gasp. He never anticipated that Ozai would be so bold…or so cruel.

Sokka and Zuko were shocked at well. Ozai was going to kill Chit Sang in front of them and the people. Ozai then used his powers to force Chit Sang to get up and used his weapon to push him next to a ledge, where in front of him was a giant swirling whirlpool.

"I don't like this," Zuko said.

"Zuko, we've _got_to do something," Sokka told him. They may be con-artists, but they weren't monsters either. They weren't going to allow people to killed because of them.

Ozai raised his weapon in the air, about to bring it down on Chit Sang's head. Katara and the kids looked away, unable to watch what was about to happen next. Chit Sang's life was about to end until…

"Stop!" Zuko boomed.

Ozai turns to see the 'gods' walking towards him, arms outstretched.

"Hmm?" Ozai wondered, slightly confused. Iroh looked at the two deities in bewilderment as well.

"This is not a proper tribute!" Zuko announced. Meanwhile, Sokka began to drag Chit Sang safely away from the ledge.

"You do not want the tribute?" Ozai asked.

"No. No, no," Sokka lied, not wanting to get caught. "We want tribute. Lot's of tribute! It's just that, uh-Zuko, tell him."

Zuko just glared at his friend for a second before coming up with an excuse.

"The stars are not in position for this tribute!" Zuko told the High Priest.

"Yeah, like he says," Sokka agreed, taking Chit Sang out of reach of the whirlpool, "Stars-Can't do it. Not today."

Ozai looks at Zuko, who appeared to be very serious.

"Ah. Perhaps it is possible I misread...the heavens," Ozai answered humbly.

"Don't worry about it, big guy! No harm done. To err is human, to forgive-" Sokka was saying.

"My lords," Iroh announced, "May the people of El Dorado offer you _our_tribute." At his words, the female natives appear, each holding a bowl of pure gold items. Zuko and Sokka's eyes widened and then they began to smile widely. Zuko smiled cause of all the gold the girls had, while Sokka smiled because of the girls. "My lords, does this please you?" Iroh asked.

"Yes, very nice," Sokka said.

"Certainly acceptable," Zuko said, trying to keep his excitement under control, "Yes, lovely. It'll do."

"The gods have chosen!" Iroh announced, "To Xibalba?"

Zuko and Sokka smirked. "No. No," Katara whispered, trying to warn them.

"To Xibalba!" Zuko and Sokka yelled out.

Katara smacks her head as Toph and Aang moaned. "Oh, great," Katara groaned sarcastically.

"Here we go," Toph also said in sarcasm.

The people chanted as the girls head towards where Zuko and Sokka are. The two con-artists smiled at the amount of gold they were about to receive. Suddenly, one girl threw all the gold up she had into the air and it falls off the ledge, into the whirlpool. Zuko and Sokka were shocked at this and saw more girls walking toward the ledge and throwing the gold into the whirlpool, like the first. The boys' jaws dropped, looking over the ledge, seeing all the precious, _precious_, gold being thrown away. Katara walks to them, crossing her arms angrily at their mistake.

"Hey, Katara, um, what are they doing?" Sokka asked.

"They're sending it to Xibalba. The spirit world!" Katara explained.

Zuko and Sokka now realized the whirlpool was Xibalba as the girls continue to throw the gold there.

"The spirit world." Zuko repeated, looking as if someone told him his pet Turtle-Duck had just died.

"Keep it together guys," Aang whispered, "Everyone in the city is watching."

"Spirit world…" Zuko repeated automatically, not hearing what Aang had said. Sokka looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh, great!" Toph said, "If these two start with the waterworks, we're deadmeat!"

"Spirit world…"

"I'll take care of it." Katara said to them. Iroh was watching happily until Katara comes to him. "Um, excuse me, Chief," Katara said as Iroh leaned in to hear her, "The gods have changed their minds about Xibalba. They wish to bask in the reverence that has been shown them."

Iroh got the message. "Stop!" he cried to everyone. The girls stop throwing their gold, looking back at Iroh. Just then, a plate of gold was rolling toward off the ledge, but Zuko, still looking at the whirlpool, stopped it from falling off with his foot. "They wish to bask!" Iroh announced, "Take the tribute to the gods' temple!"

The girls obeyed him and they take all the gold they had left and walk out, going to place all the gold in Zuko and Sokka's temple.

Katara then walked back to join with Zuko, Sokka and her friends, looking very pleased with herself.

"Nice going," Zuko whispered to Katara.

Then the five of them walk out as Ozai watches them. Iroh turns to Ozai, and then smiles and chuckles before he leaves.

"Smile while you can, you old fool," Ozai said to him coldly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zhao arrives at the beach where El Dorado was only a few days away from. His army and boats where there as well, ready to conquer the 'New World'. Zhao steps on and crushes a skull. He then spots something on the beach; footprints from Zuko, Sokka, and Appa. And an empty steamboat.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Zhao said with an evil smirk.

* * *

Back in El Dorado, Zuko and Sokka were being carried in a litter that was lifted by four strong men. They were in the middle of a parade, with the people cheering loudly for them as they went past. Katara, Aang and Toph where riding on Appa next to them.

Inside the litter, Zuko and Sokka were singing happily.

Zuko & Sokka:_**Ai-ai-ai. Tons of gold for you, hah**_

_**And tons of gold for me, hoo**_

_**Tons of gold for we, ah**_

"Not bad for a day's work, huh?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, not bad at all," Sokka agreed.

"We just became richer then the Earth King and the Fire Lord put together!" Zuko said with a laugh, referring to all the gold that they now had.

"You know, speaking of kings," Sokka said, "The chief and high priest seem a bit, uh, tense."

"It's called a power struggle," Zuko explained, "That's normal in politics. Listen, all we have to do...is keep playing the one against the other. You know, do a little god dance, chant some mystic mumbo jumbo, dazzle 'em with some smoke and mirrors and then get the hell back to the Earth Kingdom!"

Sokka smiled until he thinks about something else. "Um, Zuko," Sokka asked, "How are we going get all this back to the Earth Kingdom? Or back to the boat, for that matter?"

Zuko looks at Sokka, knowing he had a good question. They have so much gold, too much for them to carry, even for Appa. And even if the could get the steamboat to work, it would probably sink from the sheer weight. "Ummm…" Zuko was saying.

* * *

The boys were in Iroh's throne room as they asked him something. "A boat?" Iroh asked, while drinking some of his favourite tea.

"Yeah," Sokka explained, "Um, we really hate to be ascending so soon, but, uh, some urgent business has come up- family matters-and it's just a bit-"

"Yeah, family." Zuko added

"Badda-bing, budda-boom, you know what I mean."

"Oh, we expected you to be staying with us...for the next... thousand years," Iroh states.

"Well, as we say in the spirit world, there's your plan and then... there's the gods' plan," Zuko said.

"Mm-hmm," Sokka agrees.

"And our plan, uh, calls for a boat," Zuko said, "'cause we're gonna ascend...kind of in a horizontal pattern at first. And then we're gonna go vertical, uh, as we get further out to sea."

"Hmm," Iroh wondered, "To build a boat large and glorious enough... would take... about a week."

"A week?" Sokka asked, "Hmm."

"Um-" Zuko wondered, "I wonder how long it would take Ozai to do it."

"But-But for the gods," Iroh said after hearing them say something about Ozai, "Uh, three days."

"Uh- Well, if that's the best you can do," Sokka said.

"Oh, perhaps if you were not burdened with so much tribute, you could leave sooner," Iroh explained.

"Hmm?" Sokka wondered, nudging Zuko.

"Hmm." Zuko wondered and finally said, "I like it here. Sokka?"

"Yep, yep," Sokka agreed, "Three days is just fine."

* * *

Zuko and Sokka were back at the temple with Katara, as Toph and Aang were somewhere else with Appa. Katara was looking for some new earrings to wear. "No," Zuko was saying, "Three days is not fine. This is a real-" He spots two golden earrings for Katara and gives them to her, "Mmm, these-these are the ones-"

"Oh. Thank you," Katara said putting on the golden earrings.

He gave a quick nod before finishing his sentence. "-Problem."

Zuko then turned to Sokka, who was resting on a pile of gold.

"Sokka," he asked his best friend, "how are we gonna keep this up for three days?!"

"Aw, relax old buddy. It's not like we have to break out of a maximum security prison in the middle of a boiling lake or anything. I mean, you worry too much," Sokka said with a casual smile.

"No, I worry exactly the right amount," Zuko explained, "You can never worry too much. We just have to lie low."

Sokka smiles and looks out the great view of the city. "But, Zuko, this place is amazing! I mean, I wonder what's-"

"No!" Zuko interrupts, "Don't even move!"

"Zuko-" Sokka was about to say.

"You're moving!" Zuko protested.

"A little, but, come on."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stay!"

"I gotta-I-"

"Nyargh! Just... stand there!"

Sokka was now standing in weird position, he froze.

"For three days?" Sokka asked. He suddenly loses his balance and falls down.

"Yes! Exactly," Zuko exclaimed, "For three days. Don't even breathe. All right?"

Sokka got up and dusted himself off. "Alright, we lie low."

"Ah! Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, promise." Sokka said with a sigh.

"Great! Good. Okay," Zuko said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to gloat over my gold." Zuko walks away. A few seconds later he starts kissing his gold. "Oh, yum, yum, yum."

Katara turns to see Sokka enjoying the view of the city. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked him.

"Yeah!" Sokka answered.

"You know, you really shouldn't miss it," Katara suggested.

"I know," Sokka said turning to Katara, "But I-I couldn't."

"Go ahead," She said, "I'll cover for you."

"Oh, good. Thanks," Sokka thanked, "So, what happened to Appa and the kids?"

"I don't know," Katara answered.

Sokka looks to see the close is clear and he leaves the temple quickly. Katara sits down on a bench as she sees Zuko singing and holding a pot of gold. _"So sign on two gods for paradise,"_he sang but stops realizing something, "Hey, what happened to Sokka?"

"I don't know," Katara answered, pretending she didn't notice.

"Oh, my various gods!" Zuko cried dropping and breaking the golden pot, "He's gone! Sokka's gone! He's loose! What am I gonna do? Oh, no, no, no!" Zuko sobbed and sits down on the bench.

Katara gets up and comes behind the bench and Zuko. She laughs. "Oh, Sokka is right," she said. "You worry too much."

Katara smiles seeing that Zuko needs to relax, so she rubs Zuko's shoulders. "Oh. Ooh. Oh, yeah. Oh, oh, down, down, down," Zuko sighed but realizes something and gets up to face Katara,

"No! No! Big trouble! Whoa! Look, sweetheart, we're in the middle of a con here, walking the razor's edge. On the one hand, gold!" Zuko said, showing her all the gold they had. "On the other hand, painful, agonizing failure!" He then pointed to a picture of humans being sacrificed and killed. "I can't afford any tempta-uh, distractions," Zuko explained to her, "So, I'm sorry. So sorry. But perhaps another time? Another place, hmm?"

"Too bad," Katara said sitting on the bench, "I'm free now."

"I'm... not really sure I trust you," Zuko said, his voice sounding as if he was trying to win a battle but losing terribly.

"Mmm," Katara wondered, "I'm not really asking you to trust me. Am I?"

Zuko looks at her, knowing that she wants him to rub her shoulders. "Whoo. Kay," Zuko said, giving in. He rubs Katara's shoulders, feeling how soft her skin was. "Ooh, yeah," Zuko said, enjoying himself.

_I love Maiko, (especially after 'The Boiling Rock Part 2'), but I've been a Zutara fan for longer. And I can't stand Kataang! Please let me know what you think!_


	10. Chapter 10: Without Question

Sokka was walking across the city. He looks around but there was nobody there. This was odd for him. Still, the city was beautiful. In fact, it was the most beautiful place he had ever seen. Not even the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se or the Fire Nation capital could rival this place. He smiles as he watches a flock of birds flying away into the distance. He turns and sees Mongke, standing guard. "Excuse me. Excuse me?" Sokka called out, running to Mongke. Mongke turns to see him. "Hey, where is everybody?" Sokka asked, "This place is like a ghost town."

"They've been cleared from the streets, my lord," Mongke answered, "So the city can be cleansed, as you ordered."

"Cleansed?" Sokka repeated, not liking the sound of it.

"Yes, so that the Age of the Lion-Bear can begin, as you ordered, my lord."

This was also weird for Sokka. He didn't even give such orders, and he was sure that Zuko didn't give orders either. Then they both hear a commotion coming from nearby. Sokka turns and gasped to see a kid, Longshot, being beaten up by two warriors.

"Get back in!" one of the warriors ordered.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked running to them, "Hey, stop that!

"Move!" another warrior said to Longshot.

"Stop that!" Sokka cried stopping the warriors from bullying Longshot, "What are you doing? Stop that!"

"But, my lord," Mongke explained, "Anyone who disobeys your orders must be punished, as you ordered."

Sokka didn't even give an order about this and he didn't want people to get hurt. "It seems I've been giving a lot of orders, haven't I?" Sokka asked.

"Ozai has made your commands clear, my lord," Mongke said.

"Really?" Sokka asked, realizing the orders were given by Ozai. He turns to the warriors. "Here's an order: Take the day off! And while you're at it, tell Ozai and the rest of the city that the whole 'cleansing' has been put on hold." Sokka commanded to them.

"Huh?" the warriors look at each other, but not wanting to anger a god, they left quickly.

Sokka turns and gives a smile to Longshot. "Are you all right?" Longshot seemed terrified of Sokka and gives him his gold earrings. "Oh, no! It's all right. Please," Sokka said. But Longshot runs away from him while knocking out some items. Sokka looks at the items and smiled.

* * *

Sokka was sitting on a ledge and turned the items he found into a musical cuatro. He tunes it up where trying the notes to see how well it played.

"What's that thing supposed to be?" Aang asked as he, Toph and Appa walked around a nearby corner. They were also travelling with some other kids, who were riding on Appa's back.

Sokka turns and sees them.

"Hey guys!" Sokka called, "There you are." Sokka finally tunes his cuatro and plays it. Aang, Toph and the kids gasped at the sounds the instrument made.

"Oh," Sokka realizes and then he starts to play a melody. The kids smile and walk toward Sokka, seeming comfortable with him. Sokka continues as more people come to him, wanting to hear him play. Sokka smiles and sees Longshot again. He gives him his cuatro and shows him how to play it. Longshot plays it and smiles, enjoying the music. Sokka walks away, wanting to see more of the city.

_**The more I learn**_

_**The more I see**_

Sokka comes to a stream where he sees giant koi swimming there.

_**The less the world impassions me**_

_**The hungry heart**_

He looks up to see the people staring at him. Sokka gives a wave and smile at them and they wave also.

_**The roving eye**_

_**Have come to rest**_

_**Do not apply**_

_**The frantic chase**_

Sokka walks to see a ride. A native, Jet, offers Sokka a ride. Sokka was swinging around while tied by the legs connected to a pole. He was having fun with this.

_**The crazy ride**_

_**The thrill has gone**_

Sokka comes to a farm where one native, Gyatso, offers Sokka some bird food for the birds. He throws the food on the ground as they eat them.

_**I step aside**_

Suddenly, a pair of giant birds appear and eat the food out of Sokka's bowl. He was surprised at this but feeds them happily.

_**I'd believe**_

_**In anything**_

_**Were it not for you**_

Sokka comes to where a group was riding on a giant Turtle-Seal. Sokka rides on and looks at the giant fish swimming in the water. He nearly falls off, but a native named Bato stopped him.

_**Showing me by just existing**_

_**Only this is true**_

_**I love you**_

_**I love you**_

Sokka joins the group were they were doing some kind of game like dominos with golden pieces. They were done and one native, Hadoka, insists Sokka to go ahead. Sokka smiles and taps the dominos as they continuously fall knock out one another.

_**Without question**_

_**I love you**_

_**I'd believe in anything**_

The gold dominos was knocked out rapidly, forming a shining golden sun that shone on the faces of Sokka and the natives. He leaves and runs out happily, looking around the great views of El Dorado.

_**Were it not for you**_

_**Showing me by just existing Only this is true**_

_**Oh, I love you**_

Sokka stops and meets up with three other kids: Shoji, On Ji and The Duke who were playing a game. They stopped playing when they spotted Sokka.

Shoji smiles at Sokka and holds the ball up to him, offering if he wants to play. Shoji bounces the ball and hits it with his hip as The Duke hits it back with his hip also. Sokka catches it smiling. He tries out the boys' moves by bouncing the ball with his foot and knee and hits it to them with his hip. The kids giggled and continue to play. Sokka joins them in their game. Aang and Toph were happy for their friend and join in.

* * *

From Ozai's temple, the high priest and Mongke spot Sokka playing with the kids. "Hmm," Ozai wondered and looked at his ancient book showing a picture of the gods surrounded by skulls and demons, "This is not what I expected. Perhaps Lord Zuko will enlighten me." Ozai tidies himself up. "How do I look?" he asked Mongke.

"Oh," Mongke wondered, "Uh-Well, you-"

"Oh, shut up," Ozai snapped and leaves to go to the temple where Zuko and Katara are.

* * *

Back at the temple, Katara was making out with Zuko. "Oh! Whoa!" Zuko screamed as Katara continues to seduce him.

"My lord?" a voice called. Katara stops with Zuko in a relaxing mood. The voice was from Ozai as he was in the temple looking for Zuko. "Hello?" Ozai called out.

"The high priest," Katara cried putting Zuko on the ground.

"Ow!" the teen cried.

"What's he gonna think if he finds one of the gods like this with me?" Katara wondered.

Zuko gets up. "Uh, lucky god?" he said laughing.

Katara glares at him. "J-Just-Just-Just-" Katara was saying and growled.

"Hello?" Ozai called out.

"Whoa!" Zuko yelled as Katara threw him out of the room and to where Ozai was. Zuko gets up. "Oh, Ozai!" Zuko said, "What brings you here? "

"I-I-I-I-I humbly request an audience with you, my lord," Ozai explained.

"Lord yes. What can I do for you?" Zuko asked.

"My lord, I have just seen Lord Sokka out among the people."

"Really?" Zuko asked, now mad at Sokka for leaving the temple.

"If I may be so bold as to offer some advice," Ozai continued. Katara then appeared behind Ozai, trying to tell Zuko to just say 'no'.

"All right," Zuko agreed, "Shoot."

Katara slapped her forehead.

"My lord, you are perfect," Ozai commented.

"Oh, well," Zuko said rubbing the back of his head as his ego grew bigger, "Go on."

"But in your perfection, you cannot know how imperfect '_humans'_ are," Ozai said using his magic to form snakes. "Like snakes they are. Spineless and slippery." Zuko and Katara look in horror at the snakes around them. Then, rats appear out of nowhere. "They are as untrustworthy as rats, stealing and cheating with no remorse," Ozai continued as webs formed with spiders coming. "Spinning webs of lies, like spiders!" A spider formed on Ozai's hand as he squishes it.

"Stop it!" Zuko snapped, completely grossed out, "That's disgusting!"

Ozai's magic faded away as the snakes, spiders, rats, and everything that were illusions disappear. "They're beyond disgusting!" Ozai said.

"Yeah, yeah, way beyond," Zuko said.

"Then we're in agreement," Ozai smiled, "I'll begin the necessary preparations immediately. Now, do you wish to have your victims bound to an altar, or would you prefer them free-range? And will you be devouring their essence whole...or piece by piece?"

Zuko seemed shocked by this. "Ozzy, you've lost me."

"My lord," Ozai continued, "These people will not respect you if they do not fear you!"

"And, of course, we'll make them fear us by…" Zuko was about to say something but stopped. "A sacrifice," Ozai answered for him, "As it is prophesied! The history of the Age of the Lion-Bear will be written in-"

"Ink?" Zuko guessed.

"Blood!"

"Blood! Oh, right. Of course, I-I was just testing you to see if you studied the sacred texts. Well done!" Zuko lied, but seemed creeped out by Ozai. "But before you make any arrangements, I should probably consult with Lord Sokka. This is fairly important stuff. I, um, should discuss the entire, uh, blood issue right away. Excuse us, won't you?" He turns to Katara and grabs her by the hand. "Let's go." Zuko and Katara walk away from the temple, looking for Sokka.

"Finally," Ozai said to himself, "We're connecting…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Zhao and his army heading to a canyon where Zuko, Sokka and Appa were with the shape of the canyon looking like a hawk.

"This way," Zhao said as they march out of the canyon.

**Wow, it looks like the boys have some real trouble on their hands. Stay tuned to find out! And please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Play Ball

Sokka was playing ball with, Shoji, On Ji and The Duke with more of their other friends, including Aang and Toph. Iroh joins in also as he kicks the ball and hits it with his hip. Sokka was running to the ball but stops, seeing an angry Zuko in front of him. Then, the ball comes and hits Zuko on the head, making him even madder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zuko hissed at his friend with Katara by his side.

Sokka gives him a sheepish smile. "Lying low," he said.

Zuko then attempted to strangle him, but stopped, knowing that they had _bigger_ problems to worry about.

"Look, change of plans," Zuko said, "We have to grab what we can carry and get out of here now!"

"What?" Sokka asked shocked, "Why?" He was just starting to enjoy this place. He didn't want to leave.

"Because the high priest is nuts!" Zuko explained, "He wants-"

"This is unacceptable!" Ozai said before Zuko can say anything.

"Yeah. Yeah," Zuko lied when Ozai came in, "Like he said."

"The gods should not be playing ball like this!" Ozai said taking the ball.

"Well, exactly!" Zuko said.

* * *

"This is how the gods should play ball!" Ozai called out. They were now in some kind of giant ball game stadium. Everyone cheers for Zuko and Sokka as a referee, Jee, blows his shell to play the game.

Sokka looks at Zuko, who was giving him a death glare. "Hey, don't blame me," Sokka said defensivly.

"I blame you!" Zuko hissed at him. The crowd cheers and goes wild. "What is the object of this game, pray tell?" Zuko wondered.

"You've gotta knock the ball through the hoop," Katara explained.

"What hoop?" Zuko asked.

"That hoop," Toph pointed out. He points to a horizontal golden hoop that is at the top and far away from them.

"That's impossible. We're gonna lose," Zuko said.

"Gods don't lose," Aang mentions.

Then, Sokka and Zuko hear and felt a loud rumbling when a group of warriors come in front of them. "Heep-ha!" they cried.

"My lords," Ozai announced, "Chief Iroh's bodyguards, the Sun Warriors, are the finest ballplayers in the city. Fifteen mere mortals against two gods." The two boys gulped, seeing they have to face fifteen tough warriors in the ball game. "I realize it's a bit uneven," Ozai said as the team goes to their side, "But I do hope they'll challenge you enough to make the game...interesting. Play ball!" Ozai places the ball in the middle and comes to the "gods." "Crush them into the dust," he whispers, "Enjoy."

Ozai was at the top with Iroh as they watch from above. The shell is blown and the game starts. Sokka and Zuko look at the ball which was moving. They look up to see the team running towards them. "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" they chanted. One warrior comes in and kicks the ball. Zuko dodges the ball.

Katara, Toph and Aang were at the bench to see the ball coming to them. It smacks Aang on the face. "Ow!" he cried.

"D'oh. D'oh," Katara groan but sighed that she and everyone even Aang is okay. Aang takes the ball out of his face and throws it back. It bounces as the team watched and followed its movements.

Ozai gets up from his seat. "My lords, were you not supposed to put the ball into play?" Ozai asked them.

"Ohh! Well, no, no, no, no, no-" Zuko answered, "We were merely demonstrating the, um, traditional, uh, first avoidance manoeuvre."

"Ah," Ozai said, "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Excuse me," Sokka asked in a haughty tone, "Who invented this game?"

"Why, the gods, of course," Ozai said, and then he began laughing, thinking that they were joking.

"I'm warning you," Zuko said to Sokka as he picks up the ball, "Don't push your luck with this guy."

"But, Zuko," Sokka smiled spinning the ball, "We're the gods."

"We're so dead," Zuko groaned.

* * *

The game starts. Sokka bounces the ball and dodges two of the Sun Warriors. He hits the ball with his hip to the hoop. The ball misses by a mere inch of the hoop.

"Zuko!" Katara called to him, holding Momo and hitting him lightly on the hit, "The hip! The hip!"

Zuko hits the ball with his hip. He moans in pain and rubs his hip. The ball misses the hoop again and falls.

"This is impossible," Zuko said to his friend when unknown, a warrior passes the ball to another and he kicks the ball into the hoop. Zuko and Sokka turn to see the ball fall off the hoop as the team cheers. Zuko and Sokka's jaws dropped, seeing they lost a goal.

The team's score keeper, Chan, places a gold bar on a step of stairs to show the score of the opponent team. His friend, Ruon-Jian, was the score keeper for Zuko and Sokka.

"Excuse me?" Sokka asked but one warrior passes the ball to another, who scores a point when hitting the ball into the hoop.

Chan was at the second step and places the gold there. He smiles at his friend.

"Heep- -Haaa!" the team cried and passed Zuko and Sokka like a tornado. Zuko and Sokka were shocked at this when they discovered that their hair was messed up by the wind.

The game kept going as a shadow passes and halfway covered the court. Chan was nearly at the top and the opponents need one point to win, which is bad for Zuko and Sokka. Ozai was not impressed to see the "gods" losing.

Still, Zuko and Sokka were so exhausted by the game, even how long it was. Zuko and Sokka held to each other by the shoulders and walked to the ball.

"Heep-ha! Heep-ha! Heep-ha! Heep-ha!" but the team grabs the ball in fast speed with Zuko and Sokka not even caring.

"Foul!" Katara called out, "That was a foul!"

The team passes Zuko and Sokka again in an opposite direction. Katara and the others still watch the game in disappointment. "I could beat those two even if I was blind!" Toph snapped.

"Come on guys!" Aang cheered, "Go kick warrior butt and beat them!"

"But I don't think they can," Katara said, "There's got to be another way."

At her words, the ball suddenly hit the bench that could have hit them. Momo was surprised by this and curls up into a ball. Katara and the others gasped seeing the lemur curled into a ball, similar to the ball that the teams were using.

"New ball!" the referee cried.

After hearing this, Katara looks at Momo as he unrolls himself. "Hmmm," Katara pondered with a sly grin.

Zuko and Sokka panted and Katara comes in with the new ball. "How long does this go on anyway?" Zuko wondered.

"The game is over when the shadow touches this line," Katara answered pointing to a while line that was drawn at the end of the court where Jee was.

"We need a miracle," Sokka said.

"No, we need to cheat," Zuko said. Katara smiles and shows them the ball, which is actually Momo curled into one. She hands Momo over to Zuko and leaves.

The opponents were running toward Zuko and Sokka. Suddenly, Momo as the ball rolls out of Zuko's hand and moves. The team tries to get him but Momo avoids them and comes back to Sokka. He bounces out of Sokka's hand and into the wall where he climbs into the hoop.

Zuko and Sokka were surprised at this. "Yes!" Zuko cheered, as he and Sokka knew they won a point. The crowd cheers louder. Ruon-Jian smiles and places a gold bar for Zuko and Sokka's point.

Ham Ghao kicks the ball into the hoop, but Momo stops himself from going inside and falls off without going into the hoop. "Huh?" Ham Ghao wondered.

"Hey!" Zuko hits Momo with his hip. He misses, but the lemur moves and goes into the hoop. The crowd cheers again as Ruon-Jian puts another gold bar down.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Katara cheered and so where the others.

"About time!" Toph said happily.

Zuko and Sokka pass Momo to each other. "Olé!" they cheered and Momo scores another point for them. Momo flies into the hoop and rapidly and continuously bounces back and forth to the hoop.

"Huh?" the opponents wondered.

"Hmm," Ozai smiled, finally seeing Zuko and Sokka winning.

"Yes!" Aang cheered.

Soon, the game was ending as the shadow was moving toward the line. Ruon-Jian was at the same height as Chan with all the gold bars. Sokka and Zuko need one point to win.

"Who's the god?" Sokka shouted to Zuko.

"You de god," Zuko pointed out.

"No, you the god!"

"No, you de god!"

Momo bounces out of bounds and back into the barrel of balls. "Yeah! Yeah!" Katara cheered and took a ball to pass it to Zuko and Sokka. Katara looks back and gasped, seeing Momo in the barrel. He coughed, exhausted by helping the two. The kids notice it.

"Oh no!" Aang cried.

"I gave them the real ball instead of Momo!" Katara exclaimed.

"We're doomed," Toph cried, knowing that without Momo, Sokka and Zuko were going to lose.

Zuko and Sokka bounce the real ball while riding on Appa, thinking the ball was Momo. They turn to see Katara holding Momo. "Guys, it's here! It's right here with me!" she with clenched teeth.

Zuko and Sokka gasped where the ball was about to slip out of his hands. Appa jumps up to the hoop. Zuko tries to bounce the ball but accidentally hits Sokka's head by his elbow. Sokka bounces the ball up into the air before Appa could land on the ground. Sokka jumps up and kicks the ball that was heading toward the hoop. Everyone, even Ozai gasped. Katara closed her eyes but peeks as the others watch. Zuko and Sokka cross their fingers hoping they can win. Jee looks at the ball and at the shadow was moving to the line. The ball flew into the hoop, but stopped. It was stuck and the shadow was moving.

While no one was looking, Appa quickly pounds the wall with his foot. Then, the ball falls out of the hoop. And the crowd goes wild! Zuko and Sokka score a point and won the game! Jee sees the shadow at the line. He blows the horn with the game complete.

"I love this game!" Ozai cheered.

"Yes!" Zuko cheered. Sokka hugs and squeezes him tightly. "Hey! You know I hate being hugged in public!" he snapped as Sokka lets go of him. Katara, along with Toph and Aang, joins them.

Katara hugs Zuko for winning. "Well done, partner," Zuko said to her, "or, should I say, partners." Katara smiled, realizing Zuko accepted her and her friends as partners.

"Yes! Yes!" Katara cheers.

"I knew they would win," Toph said to Aang with a grin.

"Sure you did," her boyfriend said sarcastically.

Ozai and Iroh walk to the winning team. "My lords," Ozai said, "Congratulations on your victory. And now, you will, of course, wish to have the losing team...sacrificed to your glory."

At his words, the crowd gasps and the losing team sadly kneeled down, knowing they will be killed. Zuko and Sokka gasped too.

"Not again," Sokka groaned in frustration. He then became angry at Ozai for wanting to kill people all the time, even the losers. It was time to put a stop to this. "Look, Ozai," Sokka began.

"Uh, Sokka?" Zuko was saying to him but Sokka ignored him.

"Forget the sacrifices," Sokka said angrily.

"Sokka."

"We don't want any sacrifices," Sokka continued.

"But all of the sacred writings say that you will devour the wicked and the unrighteous," Ozai explained.

"Well, I don't see anyone here who fits that description," Sokka said, reffering to the crowd.

"Well, as speaker for the gods," Ozai said, "It would be my privilege to point them out."

It was then Sokka realized what Ozai was after. This wasn't about appeasing the gods. This was about power. And what better way to rule a city then to have the power of life or death over its citizens. And with the 'gods' backing him, no one would be able to challange him.

The revelation sickened Sokka to the core.

"The gods are speaking for themselves now!" Sokka yelled angrily. He pushes past Ozai and helps the Sun Warriors stand up and stop kneeling. "This city and these people...have no need for you anymore! There will be no sacrifices! Not now, not ever!" At his words, the crowd cheered very loudly. "Get out!" Sokka ordered Ozai.

Ozai was shocked at this and turns to Iroh, who smiles and gives him a wave good bye. Ozai scoffs and looks back at Sokka, who was angered. But he gasped spotting something on Sokka. Looking closer, he noticed Sokka has a cut above his brow that was caused by Zuko, when he accidentally hits him. The cut bleeds as a drop of red blood dripped.

"Mmm," Ozai wondered with a smirk, "As the...'gods'...command." He leaves into the shadows.

The losing team cheer and carry Sokka. "Whoa! Who-o-oa!" he cried. Then, the team carried Zuko also. "Hey, not bad for my first commandment, huh?" Sokka said to his best friend and laughs.

"Sokka, the little voice-" Zuko began to mention but stops and smiles at him. "Yeah, fine," he answered as the crowd cheers more.

* * *

Later, Ozai was inside his temple with Mongke by his side. He looks at the rock tablet of the gods. "Do you know why the gods demand blood?" Ozai asked his henchman.

"Because they're gods, and they can do whatever they want," Mongke answered.

"Good answer," Ozai said, "but here's what I was thinking. The reason why is…"

Ozai takes a dagger and cuts himself on the palm of his hand. "Because gods don't bleed," he said spreading his blood on the face of the god that looked like Sokka. He looked at his cut. With his magic, the blood was sucked back into the cut as it disappeared and healed. "It's time to take the future into my own hands, and this city will be cleansed. Even if I have to do it myself," Ozai said.

"Uh, how?" Mongke wondered and Ozai grabbed his spell book that Mongke was holding.

"There are dark magics here...and power...and," Ozai said looking through his book. He stops at a page where he sees a giant Lion-Bear causing chaos in the city, "Ooh. My, my, my, my, my." He throws the book back to Mongke. "It's not called the Age of the Lion-Bear for nothing." He and Mongke walk out of the temple to see the people making a boat for Zuko and Sokka. "This'll be a delightful way to bid the false gods...good-bye," Ozai finished with an evil smirk.

**Oh no! Ozai is onto the boys! How will they get out of this! Stay tuned and read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Forget Sokka

As the three days pass by, the workers were working on the boat for Zuko and Sokka. It was nearly complete.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gaang was having fun in El Dorado. Like on the second day, an artist, Bumi, was engraving a picture on a stone tablet. It showed Sokka playing a game by kicking the ball with vines connected to him to hold him in place. Bumi was done and showed Sokka his art.

"Hmm," Sokka wondered and gave him the thumbs up with a smile.

* * *

At night, Zuko and Katara were walking on a bridge together as he explains her about life in the Four Nations. "Adios, muchacho!" Zuko said and then he offers Katara magnificent and beautiful flower.

Katara smiles and takes the flower but there were actually birds inside as they fly away, showing the flower's true appearance as it was small but yet pretty. Katara giggles as she and Zuko enjoy the night.

* * *

The next day, Appa was being groomed by the natives. At the same time, Aang was getting a massage while Toph recived a pedicure. The natives also give Appa small, but golden, leg bands.

* * *

Soon in three days, the boat is finished as Sokka and Iroh are aboard to check it. "Well, it's, um, uh, nice," Sokka said.

"Nice?" Iroh asked, thinking Sokka could say something more than that.

"Yes, nice," Sokka said.

"But?"

"Um, but, uh, is it really fit for the gods?" the Water Tribe teen asked.

"My lord…" Iroh was about to say.

"I have been around boats, believe me," Sokka said, "And that, um- the pointy, tall, um- the-the-the-the long up and down thing-"

"The mast?" Iroh corrected.

"The mast, yes, yes. The mast is good. Well, look at it. There's not nearly enough, uh, um, rope."

"Rope?"

"Yes, rope. Exactly my point. Vertical ascension requires a lot more, uh, rope."

"My lord…" Iroh states.

"And look at this," Sokka continued, "This doesn't look at all secure. Chief, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but all in all, it is a complete do-over." Sokka sighs and walks to the ledge of the deck.

Iroh looks at him and smiles. He walks and stands beside him. "Hmm. You know, Lord Sokka," Iroh said to him, "If you wish to stay, you only need to say so."

Sokka gasps and turns to the chief. "You mean...forever?" he asked.

"Of course," Iroh insisted.

Sokka frowns. "Oh, no, I can't. I have to go back with Zuko," Sokka said knowing that Zuko needs to rely on him, "We're-We're not just partners. We're best friends. I can't just leave him."

"Big plans in the other world, huh?" Iroh asked.

Sokka sighs. "Oh yeah. Big plans," Sokka said, knowing what he and Zuko will do when leaving El Dorado.

"Well, then, I better go get some more rope, huh?" Iroh said and walks away.

"Oh, Chief," Sokka called, "Um, forget about the rope. Um, my mistake."

"Hey, to err is human." Iroh said with a smile. Sokka was about to leave when he realised what the chief said. He turned to look at him. Did he…did he actually know this whole time that he and Zuko weren't gods? He was about to ask, but then he thought better of it. As he left the boat, he began to wonder if he should ask Zuko if they could stay a little longer.

* * *

Back at the temple, Katara was still with Zuko as they were alone. "**Half?!**" Zuko yelled out.

"Mm-hmm," Katara answered. She was splitting the amount of gold they had, half for herself and her friends and half for Zuko and Sokka.

"No, no, no. I don't think so," Zuko disagreed, "I-I'll tell you what. Uh, I'll let you and your friends come back to the Earth Kingdom with us, like you wanted, and, um, yeah, I can see my way clear to throwing you, mmm, ten percent?"

"You know, maybe I won't go to the Earth Kingdom with you and take a third," Katara said.

"Ohh! Like you don't wanna go to Earth Kingdom ," Zuko said.

"Oh, like you don't want me to want to go to Earth Kingdom ," Katara stated.

"I want you to want..." Zuko was saying, "What you want."

"Mm-hmm. Go on," Katara asked.

Zuko sighed knowing that Katara was playing along with him. He decides to tell her the truth. "All right," Zuko confessed walking to Katara, "Cards on the table. Uh, I want you and your friends to come to the Earth Kingdom with me and Sokka. Mostly me. Especially me. Only me. Forget Sokka."

Katara smiled as they look into each other's eyes. "Well, as long as that's what you want," Katara said.

"Me too," Zuko smiled.

"Okay," Katara agreed.

"Deal?"

"Deal," Katara said and she and Zuko sealed it with a kiss. On the lips. As they kiss, they fall for each other, but someone saw them.

That someone was Sokka, as he walked back to the temple and saw and heard the whole thing. He leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest as he looks at them, looking furious. Appa, Aang and Toph come in. They gasped seeing Zuko and Katara kiss.

"Wow, look at them go," Aang observed.

"I knew those two lovebirds would fall for each other!" Toph said. "You owe me two copper pieces, Twinkle Toes!"

The three of them turn to see Sokka watching Zuko and Katara angrily.

"'Forget Sokka'?" Sokka repeated softly, "Well, forget Zuko." He turns and leaves the temple.

"Are you okay, Sokka?" Aang asked, feeling concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine," Sokka answered.

"You don't look-"

"_**I'M FINE!!" **_Sokka yelled at him angrily. He calmed down and sighed, walking down the steps, "Just leave me alone."

Sokka leaves the temple with Aang, Toph and Appa following him in concern. But Sokka wasn't fine. He felt hurt, angered and betrayed by his friend's words and his relationship with Katara. He sadly walks down the steps, thinking about his decision to stay in El Dorado or stay with Zuko who will be with Katara.

**Poor Sokka! Let's hope everything will turn out okay in the end. But what about Ozai's plot? Stay tuned.**


	13. Chapter 13: Night of the LionBear

Inside Ozai's temple, Mongke was helping with the spell for their evil plan. The acolyte was stirring the magic pool as the items were put in. "Well, is it ready yet?" Ozai asked.

Mongke takes a bowl and puts some of the liquid inside and offers it to him. Ozai looks at him. "Oh, wait," Mongke takes a mini umbrella and hands him the bowl.

"Ah!" Ozai takes the bowl sniffs it. "Ahh! Hmm. It seems to be missing something." Ozai said and he takes out the book and looks at it. He then notices that he overlooked a very important 'ingredient'. "Ah, that's it," Ozai said turning to Mongke, "It needs more…body." At his words, he casually pushed Mongke into the pool.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and dark magic emerged from it. It pushed Ozai aside against the wall. His eyes glow green as the magic on the other side comes to a stature of a giant Lion-Bear. The stream of magic reaches into the statues eyes, and then they glow green.

Ozai began to move his head. The Lion-Bear moved its head too. Ozai's fingernail grew into claws and the Lion-Bear's claws grew larger. Ozai smiles evilly and falls on the ground and so does the statue. Hex's magic brought the Lion-Bear back to life. The ground shakes by the living statue as the tablet of the gods falls to the floor and breaks apart.

Ozai now has control over the Lion-Bear. "Do…as I command!" Ozai ordered as he moves his arms and so does Lion-Bear. He laughs evilly and the Lion-Bear laughs along with him.

* * *

Later that night, there was a celebration for the gods. A play was being held as Toph pretended to be Ozai while Aang pretended to be Sokka. Toph was pretending to hold Momo captive.

"The gods deserve a proper tribute," Toph said, raising the fake weapon over Momo's head.

"Stop!" Aang cried taking the rope that was holding Momo, "There will be no sacrifices!"

Zuko and Sokka watched the show from their thrones. Zuko was enjoying this but Sokka was upset, still thinking about what happened earlier. "That kid does you better than you do," Zuko said to Sokka jokingly, "Some send-off, huh? We're finally at the 'go back to the Four Nations and live like kings' part."

Zuko looks at Katara who was letting the little kids to pet Appa. Katara looks at Zuko and waves. Zuko waves back as Sokka sees this. "Ooh-hoo-hoo." Zuko happily slips his drink.

"Well, I was just thinking, Zuko," Sokka said, "Isn't king kind of a step down from god?"

At his words, Zuko spits out his drink. "What?" Zuko asked, "Wh-Whoa, whoa, whoa. Sokka, we can't stay here. We have a plan, remember?"

"How about…we _forget_ the plan?" Sokka suggested, "Hmm?"

"What?" Zuko asked but a sudden roar was heard over his voice. Zuko and Sokka got up to see a giant stone Lion-Bear bursting out of Ozai's temple. It looks at the two boys viciously. Zuko and Sokka paused for a moment, before doing the only manly thing that they could do in a moment like this!

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" They both screamed in terror. Like girls.

"Was this in the script?" Toph asked, as she and Aang looked at the living statue that just came out of Ozai's place. "I don't think so…" Aang said worriedly.

Ozai appears next to the Lion-Bear, laughing like a maniac. "Now everyone will know the truth of your 'divinity'," Ozai announced using air quotes. The giant statue roars and attacks. People ran screaming for their lives as the Lion-Bear comes after them.

The warriors threw their spears at the Lion-Bear, but it was not effective. It grabbed a warrior, the Boulder, by its teeth. It looks up and spots Zuko and Sokka. Both boys felt frightened, knowing that the Lion-Bear was really after them. The unholy statue growled and dropped the Boulder onto the ground. Boulder got up and looked at himself as the Lion-Bear began to take a step to the supposed 'gods'.

"The Boulder is okay!" the warrior cried happily when all of a sudden, the Lion-Bear steps on him with its giant foot, squished flat. "The Boulder is still okay!" he yelled out, muffled.

Sokka and Zuko were shocked at this until they see Katara with Aang and Toph on Appa. "Come on!" Katara cried to them, "Get on!"

Zuko and Sokka run to Appa and ride on his back as he runs away from the Lion-Bear. "Appa, hyah!" Sokka yelled to him.

They were reaching a top of a hill, but the Lion-Bear comes closer and crushes it. "Whoa!" Zuko cries as they were sliding down to the Lion-Bear's open jaw. Appa looked back and breaks its glowing glass eye with one of his feet.

Ozai felt the pain from Lion-Bear on his eye. He roars and lifted his hand. The Lion-Bear lifts its paw and swipes the ground. Appa jumps up to a ledge but Katara fell off and landed on the ground.

The Lion-Bear was coming closer to Katara. Katara wakes up and sees it. "Zuko!" she cried backing away.

The Lion-Bear was about to attack Katara, when suddenly, a large rock hits it. Zuko, from the ledge, was throwing rocks, as were Sokka, Toph and Aang. "Hey, over here, you big Ozai rock thing bully!" Zuko yelled to the statue and threw another rock at it. The Lion-Bear roars and turns to Zuko and Sokka.

"Appa," Zuko commanded, "Get Katara and the kids out of here!"

Appa nodded in agreement. Toph and Aang ride on Appa as he takes Katara away from the Lion-Bear. Sokka and Zuko run away from the statue as it chases after them.

"Duck!" Zuko cried. The two run into a passage way between rocks. It tries to get in, but can't because it was too big. The boys continue to run as they get the chance. Ozai roars and makes the Lion-Bear break the rocks with its paws.

"Who-o-o-oa!" Rocks fall everywhere and one hits the ground where Zuko and Sokka were. The ground breaks, revealing lava underneath them. The two gasped and turn to face the Lion-Bear. It walks across the ground as it breaks and lava comes out. More of the ground falls apart as more lava appears. The Lion-Bear roars as it was about to sink.

"Move! Move!" Zuko yelled as he grabbed Sokka. They run and jump on top of the Lion-Bear. It moves in another direction but Zuko and Sokka kept running on it 'til they reach its tail. "Jump!" Zuko cried. They jumped off its tail and made it through the other side. The stone monster roars as it tries to swim but sinks into the lava.

The two young con-artists sigh in relief, until they hear a growl. "Who-o-o-a!" they turned around and screamed, seeing the Lion-Bear getting out of the lava and back on the ground. They run out of the cavern as the statue comes after them. They turn but stop to see a ledge and dead end, where they can see the whirlpool, the gateway to Xibalba.

"I know what you are," Ozai's cold voice said. They look at the Lion-Bear as it turns back to stone and its eyes stop glowing. Ozai appears out of nowhere in front of Zuko and Sokka as his eyes stopped glowing too. "And I know what you are not!" Ozai continued, "And you are not gods!"

Both boys were silent for a moment. Zuko turns to Sokka. "Y-You're not a god?" Zuko asked and grabbed Sokka by his shirt, "You lied to me?!" Zuko smiles and turns his head to Ozai and back at Sokka. Sokka looks at him and knows what he was thinking. "How dare you!" Zuko yelled angrily at Sokka and pushed him aside.

"Hey, it was his stupid plan!" Sokka told Ozai.

"What?" Ozai wondered.

"Oh, oh, oh. My plan was that we should lie low!" Zuko said to Sokka, "But your plan was to run off and be all 'Oh, look at me. Look at me. I'm a god.'"

"That's not true!" Sokka protested.

"No? Who are you kidding?" Zuko asked, "You're buying your own con!"

"At least I'm not dating mine," Sokka smirked.

"I-" Zuko was about to say but realizes something, "Ooh, low blow. Listen here, Mr. High-and-Mighty, we'd both be sailing out of here with a mountain of gold…if you had just listened to me!" Zuko then pushed Sokka aside. Ozai continued watching this, enjoying the show.

"Well, now you've got all the precious gold and Katara," Sokka said and pushes Zuko back, "So what do you need me for?"

"Well, maybe I don't need you anymore!" Zuko said as he and Sokka glared at each other.

"Well, then, why don't you just go back to the Earth Kingdom, and I'll stay here, and we'll both get what we want!" Sokka yelled out and pushes him.

"That's fine with me, pal!" Zuko yelled shoves Sokka.

"Fine with me too!" Sokka shouted shoving Zuko also.

"Ooh," Ozai said still enjoying this.

"Fine!" Zuko snapped and slaps Sokka on the cheek.

"Ouch," Ozai said smiling.

"Okay!" Sokka yelled as they grab each other by the collar.

Ozai laughs, wanting to see what happens next. "All right!" the two said as they were about to punch each other. But instead of hitting each other, both of their fists connected to Ozai's face, knocking him to the ground (Ozai haters rejoice!).

"Tie him up!" Zuko said. Then they grab some jungle vines. They were about to tie up Ozai, but he then roars at them with his eyes glowing green again, like he was about to pounce.

"What?" Zuko wondered. They look to see that the Lion-Bear came back to life as it jumps at them, "Whoa." Zuko and Sokka run away from the ledge but Ozai gasps as the statue jumps on it. The ground starts to crack and break because of the Lion-Bear's weight.

"Jump!" Zuko cried. They jumped off and held on tightly to the vines. They turn to see the ledge breaking as the Lion-Bear and Ozai fall into the whirlpool.

"No-o-o-o-o!" Ozai cried as he and the Lion-Bear fall. They fall into the waters of the whirlpool while Sokka and Zuko watch. In the waters, the Lion-Bear statue sinks, never to be seen again. However, the water currents take Ozai away as it brings him somewhere elsewhere.

* * *

Later on, Ozai survives the whirlpool and appears in the pool that Zuko and Sokka saw while trying to find El Dorado. He breathes for air but gasps seeing something. He looks up to see Zhao and his army. He smiles, recognizing that Zhao looked like one of the gods from his book, a destructive god. "My lord," Ozai said bowing down to him.

Zhao spots a gold earring on Ozai's ear. "Where did you get this?" Zhao asked.

Ozai smirked.

* * *

Back at where Xibalba was, Zuko and Sokka were still hanging down off the cliff, holding to the vines. "That was good, huh?" Zuko said smiling, with their argument plan working.

He looks at Sokka. But Sokka glares at Zuko, seeming serious. Zuko now realizes something: the argument was real. He wanted to go back to the Earth Kingdom with Katara and her friends as Sokka wanted to stay in El Dorado. Zuko looks at him, seriously also. Sokka climbs up the vines and gets onto the cliff. He sees all the people of El Dorado. They cheered happily, knowing that Sokka and Zuko saved their lives. They took Sokka and carried him somewhere.

Zuko climbs up too and sees the natives. "Hey, a little help, please?" he asked.

Sokka was being carried to Iroh. "Chief Iroh! Chief Iroh!" Sokka cried. They put Sokka down as he faces Iroh. "I've decided to stay," Sokka announced smiling.

Iroh gasps. "Oh, this is wonderful news," Iroh said happily, "What a glorious day for El Dorado. Lord Sokka has decided to live among us!" After Iroh's announcement, everyone cheers for Sokka and they carry him high in the air again.

Katara with Aang, Appa and Toph arrive and see Zuko. "Zuko!" Katara cried. They run to him and help him get up. Katara then hugs Zuko, glad that he's all right.

"Is everything okay?" Katara asked.

Zuko rubs his head and looks back at Sokka. Sokka looks back at Zuko. He stops smiling.

"Everything is…fine," Zuko answered. But he didn't seem fine at all, seeing Sokka and the natives leaving back to the city.

**Uh oh. It looks like the end for Zuko and Sokka's friendship. But now Ozai can lead Zhao and his army to El Dorado too! Please send me plenty of reviews to see what happens next!**


	14. Chapter 14: Friends Never Say Goodbye

The next day, Zuko was getting ready to go back to the Earth Kingdom with Katara and her friends. He was outside and temple, looking at the golden gate out of the city. Wind blows through his face and hair as he looks on. He turns to see Sokka watching also. He sighs and goes back to the temple.

_**There isn't much**_

_**I haven't shared**_

Zuko takes out a bag and puts some of his gold inside. Then, he takes out the map of El Dorado. He turns to see Sokka coming inside.

_**With you along the road**_

_**And through it all there'll always be**_

_**Tomorrow's episode**_

Zuko looks at him and then at the map. Then, he tears the map apart into pieces.

_**Suddenly that isn't true**_

_**There's another avenue**_

Sokka looks to see a god stature of Zuko near him and then looks at Zuko. He yawns and stretches, deliberately knocking the stature and breaking it.

_**Beckoning the great divide**_

_**Ask no questions**_

_**Take no side**_

Zuko was done stuffing his bag as he sees Sokka walk by. Zuko throws his bag and hits Sokka on purpose, as Zuko carries it. He walks away.

_**Who's to say who's right or wrong**_

_**Whose course is braver run**_

Zuko stops and turns to Sokka. Sokka was putting on his blue cape and crown on, admiring himself on the mirror. He looks down to see Zuko's reflection on a plate of gold. Zuko sighs and walks away. Sokka turns to glare at Zuko angrily.

_**All I know is all we had**_

_**Is over**_

_**Said and done**_

Zuko and Sokka walk out of the temple. They turn away from each other.

_**Friends never say good-bye**_

Zuko and Sokka didn't look at each other, but sighed sadly, seeing that they had end their friendship like this. They walk down the stairs.

_**Friends**_

_**Never say good-bye**_

As Zuko arrives, Iroh offers a hand. Zuko was about to shake it. "Ha!" Iroh swipes his hand away from Zuko. He and the people laugh at his prank. Zuko laughs too. Iroh lends a hand again. Zuko shakes it but Iroh pulls him and hugs him tightly. Iroh lets go as Zuko waves at him.

Sokka smiles at this and looks to see Katara with her friends. Katara looks sadly at him, knowing that she will miss him. Sokka knew that also. He lends a hand to shake. Instead, Katara leans to Sokka and kisses him on the cheek.

_**Friends never say good-bye**_

Sokka was shocked at the kiss but smiles at Katara. Toph and Aang give him a big bear hug before leaving. Zuko walks away and waves some of the local kids good bye.

"Take care," On Ji waved.

"We'll miss you!" Lee cried.

"Thank you," Shoji said.

Zuko looks to see Appa. He smiles and pets Appa on the head. The bison then licks Zuko on the hand. But then as Zuko tried to leave (and find something to wipe his saliva-covered hand on); Appa licked him again, from his lower body to his head. This caused Zuko's hair stand up. Katara laughs as she takes Zuko by the hand as her friends follow her.

_**Never say good-bye**_

_**Friends never say**_

_**Good-bye**_

Zuko rubs his hair, getting it back to normal. He looks up to see the boat all ready with their gold. Katara was next to the boat as Toph and Aang were already aboard. Iroh looks at them with Sokka looking also. Sokka turns to Iroh, who signals him to say some words to Zuko.

_**Friends**_

_**Never say good-bye**_

Sokka sighs and walks to Zuko. The firebender turns to see his former friend. "Well, good luck," Sokka said to him.

"Yeah. You too," Zuko replied.

_**Never**_

_**Say good-bye**_

Sokka looks to see Zuko and Katara holding each other as they climb aboard the boat. He sighs and walks away. Appa walks away too, but stops.

He looks up and sees smoke from far away. He instantly knew what it was; seeing this kind of smoke only on the battlefield.

Sokka about to go to the temple, but Appa stops them. "Whoa," Sokka cried.

Appa was braying urgently at him, trying to warn him about the smoke.

"Whoa, boy, what is it?" Sokka asked.

He jerked his head, indicating something in the distance. Zuko and Katara wondered also and looked up. They gasped seeing the smoke.

Sokka sees the smoke too. He gasped and knew where the smoke is coming from. "Zhao," Sokka said to himself with a concern look.

Iroh notices it. "My lord," Iroh asked, "What is it?"

Just then, Iroh's scout, Chey, rans up to him. "Chief Iroh! Chief Iroh!" he called.

Iroh and Sokka turn to them. "Approaching the city…is an army of strangers," Chey warned.

Iroh thinks about it for a second. "We are safe here," Iroh said calmly, "They'll never find the gate to the city."

"But, sire, they are being led by Ozai!" Chey explained.

Iroh was shocked about this. "He survived!" Iroh cried knowing that Ozai can show them the way to the golden gate. He turns to his warriors. "Warriors, prepare yourselves for battle!"

The warriors hear their leader and raise their weapons up, yelling their battle cries, ready to fight. Sokka felt bad about this. He knows that the warriors of El Dorado are no match for Zhao's large army and their firebending. The people would be killed or worse, made into slaves. "Chief, you cannot fight them!" Sokka objected.

"Then how can we stop them?" Iroh asked.

"We can't," Sokka said sadly. Iroh and Sokka look up, seeing Zuko on the boat.

Zuko notices them, knowing that they hoped for him could have a plan to stop Zhao. "Hmm," Zuko wondered looking at the gate and the giant running water cup that was next to it. "Uh, one moment, please," he said to them.

Zuko pushes a table of gold aside as Katara and the others come to him, to see his plan. Momo was also aboard as he drinks water from his gold cup.

"Okay, here's the gate. Here's the boat," Zuko said stacking two gold necklaces next to each other as the gate. He takes a small piece of wood for the boat as he places it near the "gate."

"Uh-huh," Katara said.

"And?" Aang wondered.

Zuko thinks for a minute. He couldn't think with all this pressure. "Here's the gate. Here's the boat," Zuko repeated.

"Okay," Katara said.

"We got that," Toph said.

"And?" Aang asked.

"Well," Zuko said, worriedly and not concentrating, "Here's the 'goat,' and here's the 'bate.'"

"Zuko!" Katara, Toph and Aang yelled to him. Momo was surprised at this and he drops his cup. Zuko sees Momo 's cup fall as water spilled. The piece of wood caused by the water moves and hits the two gold necklaces, knocking them out.

Zuko watches in awe of what happened. He gasped, finally having an idea. "That's it! We'll crash the boat into the pillars," Zuko smiled remembering the pillars that supported the cave tunnel and gate. If the boat hits the pillars, they will break apart and the tunnel to the gate can be caved in. He was positive the plan can work.

"That's it?" Katara asked, "I mean-but-"

"What about the gold?" Aang asked.

"Well-" Zuko was saying. Aang was right. If they crash the boat, they can lose all the gold that had. But he knew that he had to block the gate to Zhao and his troops out of El Dorado. Still, he sobs as he comes to the deck. "Chief!" he sobbed but clears his throat and stops himself from crying over the gold, "Ahem, Chief." Iroh and Sokka heard him and look up to him. "I've got a plan," Zuko said with a smile, holding Momo's cup high in the air.

**Will Zuko's plan work? Can they save the city from Zhao? Will Zuko and Sokka be friends again? Stay tuned for the final chapter of 'The Road to El Dorado'!**


	15. Chapter 15: Saving the City

Danny tells everyone what his plan is and his plan goes to action

Everyone was working hard to put Zuko's plan into action. The warriors were on top of the wooden cup as they throw the rope down and the cup gets filled up with water. The rest down below were holding a battering ram to ram the pillars that support the wooden cup.

"Hold the line steady!" Iroh yelled to his warriors as Sokka watches, "They're almost in place!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Zhao, his army, and Ozai were coming closer to El Dorado as they were near a cave that spurred butterflies.

"It better be there," Zhao warned threateningly, "For your sake."

* * *

The plan was going well. Zuko with his friends on the boat set a sail onto the waters, waiting for their waved from the giant cup. Zuko turns to his friends holding oars as Katara holding the rudder. They were ready.

"Okay, Chief, on my signal!" Zuko called to Iroh, "Ready! Hit the pillars!"

"Now!" Iroh shouted. His warriors then ram and break the small pillars that support the cup.

Zuko smiles but gasps. He sees that more of the pillars are breaking, more as the cup was about to fall. If it was too soon, it can flood the boat and the others can drown. "They're breaking too fast!" Zuko said worriedly to his friends.

"Zuko, the sail!" Katara states.

Zuko looks up and pulls the rope. "It's stuck!" Zuko cried trying to pull the sail. But it wouldn't move!

The warriors saw Zuko and the others in danger. They pull the ropes, trying to stop the cup from fall. Iroh saw this and helps out pulling the ropes with all the strength they have left. But it was no use. Without the sail, they can't go faster.

"They're not gonna make it!" Sokka said seeing the whole thing and seeing Zuko in danger. Zuko may have been forgetting about him and dating Katara, but he was still Sokka's friend and his partner. He turns to Appa. "Appa!"

Obediently, the bison answered the call. Sokka jumped on his back and hanged pm tightly as Appa began to run faster and faster towards the boat.

Zuko tries to pull the rope, but to no avail. He turns and saw Sokka riding on Appa. "Are you crazy?!" Zuko yelled to him.

Sokka didn't listen. He gets up and runs on Appa. He jumps off Appa's head as the bison lands safely on the boat. Zuko looks up to see Sokka. Iroh opens his eyes to see Sokka also. He gasped. It almost looked like that Sokka was actually flying. The Water Tribe boy grabs the sail and pulls it down, opening it up. Wind gusts in as the sail moves and makes the boat go faster.

Zuko comes to Sokka, who safely landed on the boat. "Get off the boat, Sokka, or you'll never see the city again!" Zuko said to him.

"I know," Sokka said taking off his crown and cape. He smiles at Zuko, "You don't think I'm gonna let you have all the fun, do you?" Zuko gasped but smiled back at Sokka, seeing he wants to help him out. "Come on," Sokka said throwing him an oar, "We've got a wave to catch."

Zuko catches the oar. He gives it to Katara and takes the rudder. Sokka salutes to Iroh. Iroh smiles and nods back at Sokka. He and his warriors let go of the ropes. The cup containing the water was about to fall. Sokka was shocked at this and he rows faster. The cup falls and the water from it creates a wave as it heads toward the boat.

"Get out of the way!" Zuko cried controlling the rudder, while Katara and the others were blocking his sight.

"Huh?" Sokka and the others wondered and got out of Zuko's way. Sokka, Katara, Aang and Toph held tightly to the oars as they rowed faster. Momo runs up and comes to the top and curls up into a ball.

"Hold on!" Zuko cried. Everyone else did just that. The waves come and they come into the gate and into the tunnel.

"Whoa!" the kids cried. They were inside the tunnel with the waves moving them faster. They hit a pillar, as some of the gold fell off. They hit more pillars as more gold falls.

Zuko sees that they were about to hit more pillars. "We're gonna have to hit it broadside!" he yelled out.

"That's your plan?" Sokka asked realizing, "But the gold!"

"I know!" Zuko yelled, but now he didn't care about the gold, "Just turn the boat!" Sokka and the others row as Zuko uses the rudder trying to turn the boat broadside, "On impact," Zuko commanded, "Everybody jump!"

The boat was broadside as it was about to hit the pillars. Everyone gasped but was ready. Suddenly, the boat crashes into the pillars and they all jumped off the boat and dive into the water. They got to the surface and breathed for air. They look up. The pillars started to break apart and so does the other pillars. Everyone was pushed by the wave as the tunnel breaks.

At the waterfall, there was a gush of waves coming out. Zuko and Sokka were the first to come out of the water.

"We made it," Sokka said, amazed that they survived.

Zuko looks up. The tunnel was caved in as rocks block the way and water flows through it. His plan succeeded. They blocked the tunnel to El Dorado, thus saving the city. "It worked. It worked!" Zuko said happily doing a little dance.

Katara and the others got out of the water, "Wait. Get down!" Katara cried to them. She and her friends grab the two boys, and then they hid behind a rock.

"There they are," Aang whispered. The Gaang hides behind the rock and peek in at the unfolding scene.

They see in the fog, Ozai leading the way for Zhao and his army to attack. Ozai points the way but gasps. The fog clears to show the entrance of El Dorado blocked. "No."

Zhao looks around to see nothing. He glares at Ozai angrily. "You lying heathen!" Zhao said furiously, thinking he was being tricked, "There's nothing here at all."

"No. Wait. Wait," Ozai cried. But Zhao just kicked him to the ground.

"Men, seize him!" Zhao commanded.

"What?" Ozai wondered. Then Zhao's Firebenders grab him.

"There is no El Dorado here," the admiral announced, "Onward, men." He and his army turn around and head back to where they were as the soldiers hold Ozai captive.

Then, Ozai gasps as he sees something. He spots Katara with Momo, Toph and Aang. Aang gives him a goodbye wave.

"Wait!" Ozai yelled out, "No, wait! _Wait!_" But Zhao and his army ignored him. Soon they were gone as they fade away in the fog.

The Gaang then come out of hiding to see Zhao and his army gone. "Yes!" Zuko cheered, knowing they saved El Dorado once and for all.

"Now, that was an adventure," Sokka said proudly.

"Yes. Yes, it was. And, um," Zuko said and began to cry, "It was so much gold!" Zuko sobbed over all the gold that they had lose.

"What a cry-baby," Toph muttered. Aang glared at her, but then just rolled his eyes.

Appa then looks down at his legs, and notices that he still wearing the golden leg wrists…

Zuko sobbed but then relaxes. "I'm fine," Zuko said calmly.

"Good," Katara said and kisses him on the cheek. "Let's go."

Sokka stops walking and turns to Zuko with a grin. "Partner." he said lending a hand to Zuko.

Zuko looks at Sokka and smiled back. "Partner." Zuko said as Sokka helps him get off. Then, Zuko and Sokka hug happily, as the two are best friends again. They stop hugging and do their secret handshake.

"Hey, guys, come on!" Toph called to them. She, Aang and Katara then get on Appa.

"You don't wanna stay here forever, do you?" Aang asked.

Zuko and Sokka look at their friends. "But…we don't have a map," Sokka said.

"We don't have a plan," Zuko added.

"Well, that's what makes it interesting," Katara said with a smile.

"You're right! What are we waiting for?" Zuko said. He and Sokka get on top of Appa.

"Let's follow that trail!" Katara yelled happily, "Hyah!" Appa stands up, which causes Zuko and Sokka fall off.

_**Oh, the sweet unfolding **_

"Come on, boys!" Katara called out as the friends ride on Appa.

_**Of an antique mystery **_

Zuko and Sokka look at each other and smile. But then they realize that the others are way ahead of them. "Hey, guys! Guys!" Zuko yelled.

_**All will be revealed **_

Zuko and Sokka then run after Appa and the others

"Sit, Appa! Sit!" Sokka called.

"Guys, we're not on the bison!" Zuko shouted.

_**On the trail we blaze**_

Zuko and Sokka happily run after their friends. Zuko and Sokka were best friends again, along with their new partners: Katara, Aang and Toph. Plus they had Appa and Momo joining them. All of them set off on another exciting adventure.

**THE END!**

**Well, that's it folks. The last chapter of my first Avatar fic. It's kinda sad, I know, but at least it's finished. Please read and review!**


End file.
